I Will Find You
by Atomic Elf
Summary: Seq. Worth the Wait. Oliver gets kidnapped while in Bulgaria, much to Hermione's horror. With the help of some old friends and an admirer from her past, will Hermione find her husband before it's too late? COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey everyone! I finally thought of an idea for a sequel to "Worth the Wait." Below is the poem I'll use as the prologue. At the end of the poem, is a more detailed summary of the sequel. Let me know if you think this idea is interesting. If you like it, I'll write the sequel.

SCENE: Hermione comes homes and is watching the news, when the reporter suddenly says that Oliver Wood (famous Quidditch player) has been kidnapped. How will Hermione react?

I WILL FIND YOU

My heart is racing

My eyes widen with fear

I clutch my chest when I realize

That tonight, you won't be here

I walk about the room

Wondering what to do

Where could you be?

I have no clue

Tears run down my cheeks

Anger boils within my mind

I glance at the clock

I'm running out of time

I can't bear the thought

Of what's happening to you

Terrible situations fill my brain

I promise I'll get revenge

On those who have brought you pain!

I grab my coat and head out the door

The rain soaks my clothes

While the thunder silences the lightning

Normally I would find this weather

Downright frightening

But today, the only thing I'm scared of

Is not ever seeing you again, Ollie.

I will pay any amount of money

Gladly give back all of my perfect grades

Forgo all the luxuries of life

As long as I could have you here with me

I promise I will find you

I'll swim through the seven seas

Run thousands of miles in a snowstorm

Climb every mountain and search every crevice

On the face of the Earth

I will do whatever it takes

Even if it's the last thing I do

A/N: Here is the summary to the sequel, which will be titled "I Will Find You. There are also some brief facts that I'll use in the story.

Sequel Worth the Wait: I Will Find You

Oliver went to Bulgaria for a Quidditch match against Viktor Krum's Team. While doing a bit of sight-seeing, a mysterious stranger knocks him unconscious and kidnaps him. Meanwhile, Hermione, who is a Healer at St. Mungo's, has just gotten home and was watching the evening news when she learns Oliver has been kidnapped. With the help of some old friends and an admirer from her past, will Hermione be able to find Oliver before it's too late?

1. Harry is a DADA professor at Hogwarts. Ron is Mr. Weasley's assistant in the Department of Muggle Relations. Krum plays Quidditch for Bulgaria.

2. Krum is still in love with Hermione and agrees to help her find Wood

3. Ron still hates Krum- interesting interactions between the two.

4. Hermione and Oliver are newlyweds. Got married once Hermione graduated.

A/N: So what do you think? Does this sequel sound interesting? Please note that I probably won't write anything until December due to college. Please read and review!


	2. A Flashback

**A/N: **Here is the long awaited sequel to "Worth the Wait." I recommend reading that first before reading this story, but I'm fairly sure this story will make sense even if you don't read the prequel. I hope you all like it! If I get at least 6 reviews for this first chapter, then I'll post the second. It starts off slow but I promise the next chapter has action.

Please note that I'm still writing the other chapters and I reserve the right to revise this story (including posted chapters) if necessary. I'll alert you to any changes I make.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and I still own nothing.

**Chapter 1: A Flashback **

Sunlight kissed Hermione's face as it flowed in through the glass windows. Hermione sighed contentedly, pulling her blanket over her shoulders as she remembered the most wonderful day in her life- the day she married Oliver Wood.

_-Really Long Flashback-_

_Hermione looked into the mirror and gasped at her appearance. Her shiny chocolate locks were tied up in an elaborate bun. Her wedding dress hung snugly against her body, with tiny diamonds embroidered into the silky fabric. Her creamy complexion glowed with happiness and an excited smile was plastered on Hermione's face. _

"_Ginny, I don't know what to say. You made me look…beautiful." Hermione said softly, still in awe at Ginny's ability to actually make her appear stunning._

_Ginny grinned. "Believe me, Hermione. I didn't have to do much work. You're going to take Oliver's breath away when you walk down the aisle. No bride could look any more perfect."_

_Hermione smiled. "Thank you, Ginny. How can I ever repay you?"_

"_Just have a happy life with Wood and we'll call it even. Deal?"_

"_Deal," Hermione agreed, shaking Ginny's hand. Ginny glanced at the clock. "Hermione, it's almost time._ _We better get going."_

_Hermione took a deep breath and headed towards the door. "All right then. Let's go."_

_Since Hermione's parents were both dead, she had asked Ron and Harry to both walk her down the aisle. After all, they were the ones who had always been there for her no matter what. They were like the brothers she never had and could think of no one else she would rather have walk her down the aisle._

_Ron and Harry stood on both sides of her and slowly walked down the aisle. All three of them were nervous. Hermione was worried about something going wrong in the wedding, and being married. Harry was worried about tripping and making a fool of himself, thus ruining Hermione's wedding day. Ron was worried that all the other guests would eat all the food before he got the chance._

_Oliver's jaw dropped as he stared at Hermione. Never before had he seen anyone with such ethereal beauty as Hermione. She caught his eye and smiled excitedly. Oliver could feel his heart jumping in his throat as the sight of Hermione took his breath away._

"_Do you, Oliver Wood, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

"_I do," Oliver said immediately. _

"_Do you, Hermione Granger, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

"_I do," Hermione answered, unable to stop smiling._

"_I now declare you man and wife," the minister said," You may kiss the bride." Oliver enveloped Hermione in his arms, as they both kissed each other passionately._

"_Go, Hermione!" Fred Weasley cheered, earning him a few playful punches from Harry, Ron and Ginny as well as glares from other wedding guests._

_Once Hermione and Oliver ended the kiss, they walked down the aisle as the guests snapped pictures of the elated newlyweds. Outside the church the ground was covered with fresh snow. Exquisite Evergreen trees had suddenly appeared, surrounding a frozen lake that sparkled brightly. _

"_Oliver, it's absolutely beautiful. How in the world did you think of creating this for our wedding day? It's absolutely perfect." Hermione commented as she stared at her picturesque surroundings. _

_Oliver smiled lovingly at Hermione. "I'm glad you like it, my angel. I recreated our first day in Hogsmeade together. It was snowing that day and I remember we stood by a frozen lake, surrounded by Evergreen trees. That was the day I realized I was in love with you."_

A/N: I know that was short and mushy, corny, etc but it does get better. You'll see what I mean very soon. Read and review please!


	3. Unwanted Advances

A/N: Sorry, it took so long! I haven't finished writing the entire fic yet, so I reserve the right to alter anything that happens in the posted chapters if the storyline changes. Thank you so much to my lovely reviewers:** Oreoz, pyro the dark angel, melodieeidolem, lost angel 92** and** Lia06!**

Hope you like this chapter!

**Chapter 2: Unwanted Advances**

"Good morning, Ollie," Hermione said as she kissed Oliver. "It's time to get up."

Oliver groaned and pulled his pillow over his head, mumbling something that sounded like "five more minutes." Hermione sighed. "Darling, you must get up now."

Oliver mumbled, "Why?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oliver, I have two words to say- CoachÉSmith."

Oliver's eyes widened with fear as he immediately leaped from bed and ran into the shower. Oliver had been late to his last two practices and Coach Smith threatened to fire him if he were late once more. After a few minutes, he threw on his clothes only to find that he was wearing Hermione's trousers and his shirt was on backwards.

Hermione shook her head at Oliver's antics. She handed Oliver his trousers and Quidditch robe. Oliver hurriedly put them on and kissed Hermione. "Thank you, my angel. You have a good day and I'll see you tonight," Oliver said, winking at the last part.

"I can hardly wait. It will definitely be a night to remember. That's a promise Mr. Wood," Hermione whispered suggestively. Tonight was their second wedding anniversary, which Hermione had been planning for the past couple of weeks. She had planned on first having a romantic candlelit dinner. Afterwards, they would share Oliver's broom and ride around the city with the gentle moonlight in the background. Finally, they would have a warm bath drawn for two and spend the rest of the night in their bedroomÉ. well, I'll let you use your imagination here. (We must keep the PG-13 rating, musn't we?)

Hermione even had the perfect present for Oliver. She purchased him the most sought after broom in the wizarding world- the Lightening 3000. Oliver had been drooling at the sight of this broom everyday at the Quidditch supplies store, so Hermione knew he would be over the moon when he saw it.

Being the overachiever that she was, Hermione decided to go the extra mile. Recently, Oliver had become a huge fan of the Chudley Cannons for reasons unknown to her. After making a few phone calls (ok, threats), Hermione was able to get Oliver's new broom autographed by the entire team.

" That's a promise? Well, then, I'll be sure to come home early." He blew Hermione one last kiss and flew away on his broom to Quidditch practice. Hermione gazed lovingly at Oliver until he disappeared from view. She couldn't help but love him more and more each passing day.

She shook herself from her trance and got ready for work. Hermione had graduated from Madame Mable's Mediwitch School remarkably early and was now a healer at St. Mungo's. Hermione, of course, earned top marks in all her courses and was hired on the spot when she applied for a job at St. Mungo's.

Hermione glanced at the clock, silently hoping that time would go by very quickly, so she could go home early and be with Oliver. Normally, she loved going to work, but today all she wanted to do was spend time with her husband. With her work schedule and Oliver's Quidditch practices, they rarely got a chance to see each other. Time was a precious commodity for them and Hermione wanted to take advantage of every minute she could. "Well, I better get going," Hermione mumbled as she grabbed her white laboratory robe and headed off to work.

-At Work-

"What is your name?" Hermione asked her patient.

"Kenneth Wixby," the young man answered.

Hermione checked that his name matched the medical record. During the previous week, there was a major catastrophe at St. Mungo's when a patient suffering from insomnia received a potion rich in caffeine because her medical record got mixed up with someone else's. Since then, all mediwitches and medi wizards had to double check the identity of their patients before treating them. "Your medical record states that you've had serious fractures in your right leg in your late teens when you played professional Quidditch and now your leg is acting up. Is that right, Mr. Wixby?" Hermione couldn't help but be curious at finding out which Quidditch team he played for, but managed to restrain herself from asking such an irrelevant question. That bloody husband of mine is rubbing off on me with his Quidditch obsession!

The young man nodded. "Yes, that's right. Oh, and could you call me, Kenneth?" Kenneth couldn't help but notice how absolutely stunning Hermione appeared. Her eyes sparkled brightly as she glanced at the medical record. Her shiny brown hair was tied up in a bun, with a few loose strands hanging at both sides of her lovely face. He turned his head slightly, trying to find a wedding ring on her hand, wondering if there was a slight chance that she was single, but he couldn't see anything since she was wearing gloves.

Hermione nodded. "Very well. Please wait here, Kenneth while I go concoct a potion that should alleviate the pain you're feeling."

A few minutes later, Hermione returned with a pale pink potion. "This may taste a bit bitter," Hermione warned. She poured some of the potion onto a spoon and gave it to Kenneth to drink. Kenneth's handsome face contorted slightly until he swallowed the potion.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked, smiling at Kenneth's disgusted face.

Kenneth nodded, but within half a minute, his expression turned into one of relief. The pain was gone! "I can't believe it! I don't feel anymore pain!" Kenneth exclaimed. "Where did you learn to make that potion?"

"Well, I invented it while I was a student at mediwitch school."

"You invented this potion?" Kenneth asked in amazement. "Wow, not only are you gorgeous, but you're incredibly brilliant as well!"

Hermione blushed. "T-Thank you Kenneth, but I really must get going. I have other patients that need help."

"Of course, of course. Listen, after you finish your shift, do you want to get dinner or something?" Kenneth asked eagerly.

Hermione cleared her throat uncomfortably. "I'm sorry. I'm having dinner with my husband after work. Seeing his crestfallen face, Hermione quickly added," Thank you for asking, though. It's very flattering."

Kenneth's face brightened slightly. "I'm sorry. I should've known someone as beautiful and intelligent as you would already be taken. Your husband is one lucky man."

Hermione blushed again. "Thank you."

Kenneth glanced at Hermione's nametag. "Hey, your last name is Wood. Are you married to Oliver Wood?"

Hermione was surprised at his question. "Why, yes I am. Are you a fan of his?"

Kenneth smiled slightly. "You could say that. I'll let you go then. It was nice meeting you Madame Wood."

"Likewise. Take care of that leg, all right?" Hermione said.

"I will," Kenneth promised.

-At Home-

Meanwhile, Oliver had just arrived home, but instead of being alone, he brought his team with him to discuss Quidditch tactics for the next game.

" Okay, Rivers and Androssi, you both block Daniels and Everstone when they come at you on the sides. Tansen, while Daniels and Everstone are being blocked, you take the quaffle and pass it to Williams. Madison, you distract the Keeper, while Williams hits the quaffle through the hoop. Everyone got it?" Although Oliver was no longer captain, he was still in control of the team. Captain Smith wasn't very good at strategizing, so Oliver took it upon himself to devise game strategies for the team.

"Yeah, we got it," the team mumbled. They glanced at the clock, wondering when Oliver would let them go home.

"Excellent! Rest up team. We have a big game tomorrow!" Oliver said as his team happily ran out of his house. Well, almost everyone left. Andrea Williams, a beautiful Chaser, stayed behind.

"Wood," she said seductively as she twirled a strand of her auburn hair on her finger.

"Yeah?" Wood said absentmindedly as he organized his strategies in alphabetical order.

Andrea sat down beside Oliver on the couch. "I have a question about your strategy for tomorrow."

This got Oliver's attention. If there was one thing he loved talking about, it was Quidditch. "Go on, Williams," Oliver said eagerly, his eyes twinkling with excitement like a child on Christmas morning.

"Well, why are you having the other chasers pass the quaffle to me?" Andrea asked with a sly smile.

Being a complete Quidditch fanatic, Oliver didn't notice that Andrea was trying to flirt with him. "Well, you're the best Chaser, so it only makes sense that everyone pass you the quaffle," Oliver answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Andrea smiled suggestively. "So, Mr. Wood, you think I'm the best chaser?"

Oliver stared at her as if she were an idiot. "Um, yeah. That's what I just said, Williams."

Andrea started running her fingers over Oliver's shirt. "You know, I do have talents outside Quidditch."

Oliver became annoyed, wondering if she would ever reach her point. " Really? Williams, do you have a point because I don't have time for your babbling."

Andrea sighed exasperatedly. "Wood, what I'm trying to say is that I like you and I wanted to know if you wanted to spend some time with me in your bedroom," she replied bluntly.

Oliver's eyes widened with shock. "Williams, I'm not interested in you like that. I think of you just as a teammate. Besides, I'm married in case you didn't know, so I think it would be best if you just left now."

Much to Oliver's horror, Andrea scooted even closer to him so that their bodies were touching. "Just give me one kiss and I'll never bring all this up again."

Oliver's face wrinkled in disgust as he leapt to his feet. "No! Williams, are you out of your mind? I am married and even if I were single, I still wouldn't date you, much less sleep with you!"

Andrea sighed. "I guess I have no choice then but to do this."

"Do what?" Oliver asked with an eyebrow raised and still as na•ve as ever.

"This," Andrea answered as she got on her feet and pulled Oliver towards her, kissing him passionately. She pressed his head tightly against her face and kept one arm behind his back, holding him still, so he couldn't escape (she was unusually strong).

Suddenly, Oliver heard the door swing open as he tried desperately to free himself of Andrea. She was so preoccupied with the kiss that she hadn't noticed Hermione walking in at this make- out session.

**A/N:** Yes, I am evil. I left a cliffhanger, but the next chapter will be posted soon provided that I get lots of reviews. So click that little button below and let me know what you think so far. Thanks! 


	4. In Deep Water

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! So to thank you all for reading my fic, here's the next chapter….Enjoy!

**Chapter 4: In Deep Water**

"Hey, Oliver, did—" Hermione stopped speaking as she saw her husband making out with his teammate. Her mouth hung agape for a few moments as she was wondering if this were some horrible nightmare. _Her_ husband was kissing another woman on _their_ anniversary!

Andrea released Oliver when she heard Hermione's voice. Oliver looked over at Hermione with utter shock, guilt and fear on his face. "H-Hermione, I can explain," Oliver stammered.

Hermione restrained herself from crying because she didn't want to appear weak in front of that tramp, Andrea. "Explain what, Oliver? I'm not an idiot. You and Andrea were clearly making out!"

"Hermione, please listen to me," Oliver pleaded. He began to panic at the thought of losing Hermione. She meant more to him than even Quidditch and now he was going to lose her all because of Andrea, who was smirking at the whole exchange between him and Hermione.

Hermione glared at the smirking Andrea, ignoring Oliver's pleas. "And what are you smirking about, slut? Why aren't you leaving? Have all those bludgers hit your puny little head so many times that you've been brain damaged, assuming you had a brain to begin with? Yes, that must be it! If you had any brain cells, you would be running out the door right now if you knew what I was going to do," Hermione said in an eerily calm voice. Oliver gulped, knowing what Hermione was capable of doing.

"Fine, I'll leave…tramp," Andrea said as she walked towards the door. Before Oliver could react, Hermione shouted a spell that covered Andrea in stinging boils. Her lovely hair fell off her head, leaving her bald, and her lightly tanned skin became purple.

Andrea screamed at her appearance. "What did you do to me!"

"Say another word and you'll really face my wrath," Hermione threatened. Oliver suddenly feared for his own life.

Once Andrea left, Hermione turned to Oliver. "I don't know what to say Oliver. I thought you loved me. I gave you my heart and my trust…and you broke both." Tears of both anger and sadness poured down her face.

"Hermione—" Oliver began, trying to repair the damage that Andrea had done. It pained him to see Hermione suffer. He desperately wanted to just hold her in his arms and comfort her, but she would probably kill him.

Hermione held up her hand, signaling him to be quiet. "Words are useless at this point Oliver. I can't trust anything you say." Tears spilled from her eyes and stung her cheeks.

Oliver stepped closer to her. "Hermione, I did not kiss Andrea. She kissed me. I told her I was not interested in her, but she forcefully pulled me towards her and began kissing me. Please, Hermione. You've got to believe me. I love you and only you. You are the only girl I love and will love for the rest of my life. Andrea is just a slut and cannot even compare to you. I love you, Hermione and no woman in this world can change that."

Hermione glared at her husband, too furious to think clearly. "I wish I could believe you, Oliver, but I can't. I feel like such a fool for trusting you." Normally, Hermione would've seen that Oliver was being sincere, but anger had clouded her logic.

"You're not a fool, Hermione. You're my incredibly beautiful, intelligent and kind wife," Oliver said as he tried to comfort Hermione.

Hermione shook her head. "Oliver, I am a fool. I thought that we both would love each other forever, but we're just fooling ourselves, aren't we? Now I realize you've just been playing with my heart all this time. You don't really love me and probably never have. Well, you know what? Your game ends here. I'm tired of being a fool. Goodbye, Oliver," Hermione said as she walked out the door.

"Hermione, wait! Come back! Please! I love you!" Oliver shouted at the top of his lungs as he ran after her, but when he was outside in the pouring rain, Hermione had already disappeared from view.

Oliver collapsed on his knees, sobbing and clutching his broken heart. Hermione was really gone. She was his entire world, his life, and in a single day, everything he was living for had been taken away from him.

A/N: I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing:

**Oreoz: **Hehe. Yeah, cliffhangers suck, but it seemed like a good place to stop.

**Lia06: **There won't be that many more cliffies in the future. Don't worry. Thanks for your review!

**Ainsley91: **Well, Hermione did fall for Andrea's trap…sorry! Don't worry, though. Eventually things will work out.

**Dragoneyes5000: **Thank you so much for your review!


	5. Farewell, My Love

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I've written quite a bit of the story, but I think it needs a lot more "Oliver." So after I post a few more chapters, this story will be on hiatus until I can get this story to a more acceptable standard. Thank you all in advance for your patience and support. Feel free to include any ideas in your reviews to further the plot. I can't promise I'll use them, but if I can include them in the plot, I will definitely write them in and give full credit to whoever suggested it.

**Chapter 5: Farewell, My Love**

Oliver had been unable to sleep all night. All he could think about was how Hermione was no longer with him as he stared at the vacant half of the bed where Hermione used to sleep. As he was getting ready for his Quidditch match in Bulgaria, he decided to write Hermione a note before he left. Perhaps, after reading the note she would change her mind about divorcing him. He pulled out a quill and some parchment and began to write:

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I don't know if you'll ever see this note, but in case you do, I just want to say how much I truly love you. My love for you has grown more and more each passing day and has never faltered. _

_I have absolutely no feelings for Andrea. She forced herself on me, and if I had known her intentions, I would never have brought her and the rest of the team over. I cannot emphasize enough how utterly sorry I am for how everything turned out the way it did. _

_Hermione, you are the only one I have ever loved and the only one I will continue to love. You've blessed my life in so many ways and I can't help but feel overjoyed every time I see you smile. _

_I know I've always said that playing professional Quidditch is my dream, but I was wrong. Hermione, you are my dream. Being your husband is my dream. For a few heavenly moments in my life, this dream was realized, but now because of a few stupid mistakes on my part, I've lost my dream. _

_I will be in Bulgaria playing one of my Quidditch matches today if you should try to reach me. I eagerly await your response, but should you choose to ignore this note, I want you to know that I will forever love you._

_Farewell, my beloved angel._

_Missing you,_

_Oliver _

(**A/N:** End Sappiness)

Tear drops spilled from Oliver's eyes onto the letter as he sealed it in an envelope. He laid a single red rose on the envelope and dried his eyes. With one last glance at Hermione's picture on the desk, he sighed sadly and departed.

A/N:

Special thanks to **Lia06**, **pottersgirl91**, and **Oreoz** for reviewing!


	6. Bad News

**A/N: **Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers. I'm in a bit of a hurry at the moment, so I'll thank each of you personally when I post the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 6: Bad News**

Hermione cried softly in a hotel room. She knew Harry and Ron would let her stay at their place, but she wanted to be alone for now. Her heart ached with sorrow and tears never stopped spilling from her eyes. First her parents were taken from her and now her husband had betrayed her. Life had dangled a piece of happiness and hope of a joyful life in front of her and had cruelly snatched it away when it was within her grasp.

Finally, Hermione couldn't take it anymore. "What am I doing? I can't just cry forever. I have to pull myself together and move on with my life. I have to be strong," Hermione said aloud to herself. "First, I better go get my belongings and then I'll stay at Harry and Ron's apartment."

Hermione checked out of the hotel and walked over to the house she once shared with Oliver. She opened the door, her eyes darting about the house searching for Oliver. "Oliver? Are you home?"

Hermione walked into the kitchen, expecting Oliver to be at the dining table devouring a stack of pizzas, but the chair was empty and the table was spotless. "I guess he's not here," Hermione muttered to herself. She returned to the living room and noticed an envelope on the desk with her name on it.

She slowly opened up the envelope, her fingers trembling in anticipation. Hermione read the note Oliver left and she couldn't help but cry at the words he had written. She still had feelings for him and the fact that he said he would always love her whether or not she forgave him, convinced her that he was being sincere. "That settles it. I'm going to send him an owl."

-Meanwhile, in Bulgaria-

Oliver waited patiently by the window hoping that Hermione had sent an owl with her response to his letter. He stared sadly out the window at the bustling city. People were laughing and talking excitedly with each other. Children were chasing each other through the snow. Couples embraced each other and kissed passionately. It seemed as if everyone was moving on with their lives and enjoying every minute of it, while he was here in the hotel room crying over his failed marriage.

Oliver glanced at the clock and realized it was nearly time for his Quidditch match against the Bulgarian team. "Well, I better get this game over with." If anyone had claimed that _the_ Oliver Wood had uttered those exact words in that order, then they would've been sent to a mental institution. Who would've thought that the Quidditch fanatic, Oliver Wood, was not jumping with excitement over a Quidditch game?

Oliver strolled down the cold streets of the city, trying to keep his mind off of Hermione. _Man, what would I give if I could just see her one more time?_ He sighed miserably as he turned a corner only to run into a cloaked figure.

"Excuse me, sir, could you help me find the bakery?" the cloaked figure asked politely. Oliver was always a very generous and kind person, but there was something about this particular person that seemed suspicious.

"Uh…I'm sorry, sir, but I'm running late. Besides, I don't live here so I don't really know my way around," Oliver replied.

The cloaked figure nodded understandingly. For a moment it seemed as if the man was going to leave Oliver alone, but he suddenly kneed Oliver in the stomach, knocking the wind out of Oliver. The cloaked figure then clamped his hand over Oliver's mouth and pulled him out of everyone's sight.

---The Next Day—

Hermione was folding her laundry, glancing anxiously at the window, wondering when her owl, Cocoa, was going to return with Oliver's reply. Her heart was not as heavy as it bad been for the past few days once she had made up her mind to apologize to Oliver for being too harsh.

As she was folding her last skirt, Cocoa flew in through the window carrying a letter. Hermione rushed over to Cocoa, unable to contain her excitement. She picked up the letter and realized that it was the one she had sent Oliver. Hermione raised her eyebrows, confused at why it was unopened. "Cocoa, you never gave this to Oliver?" Hermione asked.

Cocoa shook her head. "So, when you went to Oliver's hotel room, he wasn't there?" Hermione asked again, trying to understand why the letter was here and not in Bulgaria.

Cocoa hooted to indicate that he wasn't there. Hermione shrugged. "Well, I guess he already went off to his game. We'll try again tomorrow, all right?"

Cocoa hooted in agreement. Hermione smiled and was putting away the last of the laundry when she heard a knock on the door. Hermione opened the door only to find a middle-aged man in uniform robes with an uneasy look on his slightly wrinkled face.

"Good day, Mrs. Wood. I am Auror Evans of the Magical Law Enforcement and I'm afraid I have some terrible news to report," the officer said apologetically.

Panic rushed through Hermione's mind as she tried to figure out what terrible news could possibly be reported. "What is it?" Hermione asked.

The officer removed his hat. "I am truly very sorry to report that your husband, Oliver Wood has been missing since 4PM yesterday."

Hermione felt her heart stop for a brief moment at the mention of Oliver. She swallowed hard before speaking again. "Pardon me, but did you say my husband was missing?" Hermione asked with disbelief.

Evans nodded solemnly. "Yes, ma'am."

Tears rushed down Hermione's cheeks as she realized that the chances of finding Oliver in Bulgaria-if he was even in Bulgaria- were slim to none. "No! No, this is all some cruel joke! Please tell me you're joking!" Hermione pleaded as she grabbed the hems of Evans' robes.

Evans looked at Hermione with pity, and helped her to her feet. "I know it is difficult, but please calm down Mrs. Wood. We have sent one of our Aurors over to Bulgaria to investigate your husband's disappearance. His name is Rochester and he's one of the best Aurors in the country. I am almost positive that he can find your husband," Evans reassured.

Hermione nodded, feeling a tinge better that there was at least a renowned Auror was investigating the case. She figured that the sooner she got herself together, the sooner the officer would leave so she could cry her eyes out. "Thank you for your help, Mr. Evans, but I just want to be alone right now."

"Are you sure you're going to be all right?" Evans asked with concern.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I will be okay. I just need some time."

Evans nodded sympathetically. "I understand. Someone from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement will contact you in about a month if there are any updates in your husband's case. Goodbye then, Mrs. Wood. You take care of yourself, all right?"

Hermione nodded. "Don't worry, I will. Goodbye Mr. Evans." When Evans left Hermione shut the door and burst into tears again, unable to restrain her feelings any longer. She sobbed hysterically as her body slid helplessly to the floor. "I can't take this anymore!" Hermione screamed. She let her emotions run loose as she thought about the deaths of her parents, the people that had been lost in the fight against Voldemort, and her missing husband. So much happened in such a short period of time that it had been too much for Hermione to bear.

To make matters worse, guilt began to seep into her mind. If she had only forgiven Oliver when she had the chance, instead of being irrational, then he would have at least known that she had forgiven him and was no longer angry. He would have known that she was still desperately in love with him. Now there was a chance that he would never return and would die never knowing how she truly felt. Hermione screamed in rage, angry with herself for being such a complete git. She had the most wonderful husband in the world, and because of a stupid misunderstanding, she had lost him.

She continued to scream, with tears rushing down her face. Her eyes burned with hatred for herself, as she glared at her reflection. Furious at herself, Hermione picked up a pile of books and threw them at the mirror, shattering it and her reflection.


	7. A Shoulder to Cry On

**A/N: **I'm sorry that it took me so long to update! There will be plenty of Oliver coming up, so please be patient. Thank you to all of my amazing reviewers!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to Harry Potter. Anything pertaining to Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. This disclaimer applies to all previous, current and future chapters.

**Chapter 7: A Shoulder to Cry On**

"Harry, mustard has some amazing chemical properties. For instance, it---" Ron and Harry's intense debate on the amazing properties of mustard was interrupted by a frantic knock on the door. Curious as to who would be visiting them at 7AM, Harry opened the door only to find Hermione. Her eyes were bloodshot and her usual creamy complexion was blotchy and red. She had been crying for so long that you could literally see tear-stains on her face. Her soft, curly hair was a tangled mess and resembled her former bushy hair that she used to sport in her first few years at Hogwarts.

Ron walked over to the door to see who had interrupted the ever-important mustard debate. "Mione?" Ron said with his eyebrows raised at Hermione's appearance.

Hermione sniffled. "Hi Ron. Hi Harry. May I come in?" Harry opened the door and stepped aside.

"Of course, Hermione. What's wrong?" Harry asked, with concern in his voice. Hermione didn't say a word, but instead walked over to the television set and switched to the news channel. Although they lived in the wizarding world, Harry and Ron often enjoyed using muggle products, particularly the TV. Using a bit of magic, Harry was able to get all of the Quidditch games to be shown on the TV much to Ron's delight. Ever since then, the two friends spent hour after hour watching Quidditch games while guzzling butterbeer in the convenience of their own apartment.

"We have a news channel?" Ron asked, partly because he actually didn't know such a channel existed, and partly because he was trying to get Hermione to crack a smile. The last time he saw her so utterly miserable was when her parents were murdered.

Harry tried to say something comforting, but Hermione held up her hand, signaling him to be silent. All she said was," Look at the screen." Harry and Ron obediently stared at the television screen, not knowing what to look for. Suddenly, the camera crew cut to another screen, showing a reporter in Bulgaria, who said," The Quiddich world is mourning tonight over the disappearance of Puddlemere United Keeper, Oliver Wood. He was last seen leaving a hotel for his Quidditch match against Bulgaria. I will keep you updated on this breaking news story. Timothy James reporting. Back to you Carol."

Harry and Ron gaped at the TV in shock. They just couldn't believe it—Oliver Wood was actually missing! The same crazy Quidditch Captain from their years at Hogwarts who had insisted that Quidditch was a life or death sport, was missing. Now they understood why Hermione looked as if she had seen a ghost and was repeatedly thrown against a brick wall.

"Hermione, we're so sorry!" Harry exclaimed as he pulled her into a hug. Ron wrapped his arm protectively around her as she sobbed.

"It'll be okay, 'Mione," Ron said softly as he handed her several tissues.

"Yeah," Harry chimed in," I'm sure the magical law enforcement will find Oliver safe and sound. Don't you worry about it."

Hermione sniffled as she gently pulled away, wiping her eyes as she stared at a picture of Oliver that she held in her hands. "It's just that before Oliver left for Bulgaria, we got into a fight. I found him kissing some slutty girl and—"

Ron's fists curled at the mention of Oliver's infidelity. "I'll kill him," Ron said in a threatening voice as he glared into space.

Harry shot Ron a sharp look and nudged him in the ribs. "Ron," Harry said warningly.

Ron blushed with embarrassment. "Sorry, Hermione. I'll pray for Oliver's safe return…..and then I'll kill him," Ron added quietly.

Harry rolled his eyes at Ron's antics, but Hermione wasn't smiling. Normally she would, but she couldn't find the strength to smile. The pain was still too great.

"You see, I refused to listen to Oliver's explanation. Deep down in my heart, I knew he was telling me the truth about how the girl forced herself on him, and that he…loved me. But I was just too overcome with rage, jealousy and stupidity to see past the situation. Now Oliver is gone and probably dead, and I never got the chance to tell him that I love him more than life itself. I never got a chance to say goodbye."

**Lia06: **Wow, you're a sharp reader! To be honest, I didn't actually notice that the Auror's name was identical to Harry's mother's maiden name. To answer your question, there is no connection; it was purely coincidental.

**Aznquidditchchick: **Thanks so much for your review! I'll try to update a little faster.

**Bittersweetepiphany: **I'm glad that you enjoyed the prequel and that you think the sequel will live up to the prequel (I hope you're right!). Your review was supremely kind and although I don't think I deserve to be called an "amazing writer," I greatly appreciate your compliment.

**Oreoz: **Yeah, that was an intense chapter, but trust me, it's nowhere near the intensity of some of the upcoming chapters. ;)

**A/N: **Ok, I think that I responded to all of the recent reviewers. If I did not mention your name, then I apologize. Please let me know if I forgot to mention you in your review. All of your reviews are greatly appreciated and treasured.


	8. I Will Find You

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter…Enjoy!

**Chapter 8: I Will Find You**

"Hermione, I'm sure Oliver will turn up," Harry said assuringly.

"Yeah," Ron chimed in," Oliver's probably on some secret getaway vacation. He's nowhere near being dead. "

Hetmione gave a weak smile. "Thanks guys. I really appreciate it."

"Anything for you Hermione," Ron said.

"Let us know if there's anything you ever need. We'll always be here for you," Harry added.

Later that month Hermione felt she was strong enough to return home. Harry and Ron insisted that her prescence wasn't a problem, but they knew that when Hermione had her mind set on something, there was nothing anyone could do.

When she returned home Hermione sought refuge among her books. As a surprise during their wedding night, Oliver had gotten Hermione her very own library. Of course, it was not huge; there were only two hundred books, but Hermione absolutely adored it partly because she enjoyed reading and mostly because she loved Oliver.

She began flipping through a book, but couldn't concentrate. Every a few seconds she would glance anxiously at the phone. She remembered Mr. Evans had said something about a phone call in a month.

Suddenly, the phone rang causing Hermione to jump out of her seat. She rushed over to the phone as if her life depended on it and eagerly blurted out," Hello?"

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Wood. My name is Mr. Rochester and I have been investigating your husband's disappearance. If you have a moment, would you come down to the Magical Law Enforcement office? I have some news to tell you."

Hermione felt her stomach doing flips. _What was this detective trying to say? Did he have good or bad news?_ "O-Of course Mr. Rochester. I'll come there immediately. Thank you."

"Good day, Mrs. Wood."

Hermione hung up the phone gingerly and began taking deep breaths to calm her nerves. _Relax, Hermione. Nothing is wrong. Why, this detective being as famous as he is has probably already located Oliver or at the very least, he's managed to make some progress. Just get your coat and go. You can do this, Hermione._

Even after giving herself this pep talk, Hermione couldn't move. She was too paralyzed with fear at the possibility that Rochester was going to deliver bad news._ I need Harry and Ron_.

Hermione took a deep breath and dialed up Harry and Ron.

"Hello?" Ron said.

"Ron, listen, the Auror called and said he has some news regarding Oliver. If you guys are busy I understand, but I could really use you and Harry's support," Hermione said frantically.

"Of course, 'Mione. We'll come right away," Ron answered.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Ron! Get Harry and meet me at the Magical Law Enforcement building."

The trio sat nervously in front of Rochester, wondering what he had to say. At first, Rochester refused to let Harry and Ron listen in on the conversation, but a couple of sobs from Hermione made Rochester give in.

"Thank you for coming here, Mrs. Wood. First I'd just like to say how sorry I am over your husband's disappearance. I know this must be hard for you to say the least," Rochester said sympathetically.

Hermione nodded. "I don't mean to be rude, sir, but please just tell me what you know. I can't stand the suspense any longer."

Rochester sighed. "Of course, Mrs. Wood. You see, for the past few days my men and I have searched every inch of Bulgaria for Mr. Wood. We used every ounce of magic you could possibly imagine. We even used the—what do muggles call them—ah, yes—we used dogs to locate him. But there just isn't a trace of him. I'm sorry, Mrs. Wood, but the chances of finding him in Bulgaria are slim to none."

Harry and Ron stared despondently at Hermione. They placed their hands comfortingly on her back, preparing themselves for her sobbing. But to everyone's surprise, she didn't cry. She stared dejectedly at the floor for a moment, her head bowed in sorrow. She looked up at Rochester with such an intense sadness in her eyes that it was heartbreaking. "Thank you for your efforts Mr. Rochester. But you are saying there is a chance, right?" Hermione said in a dead serious tone.

Rochester nodded slowly. "Well, yes. There is a chance your husband will be found, but don't get your hopes up."

Hermione's eyes darkened mysteriously. "I appreciate your help Mr. Rochester, but I'm not going to give up hope. Hope is all I have."

Rochester leaned casually back in his chair, angering Harry and Ron because he didn't seem to take this case all that seriously. Hermione sensed this and motioned for them to keep quiet. Ron and Harry obeyed knowing the consequences of pissing off Hermione.

"Do what you wish, Mrs. Wood, but there is no point in us wasting our time for a lost cause," Rochester said coldly. Ron raised his eyebrows with suspicion at the sudden change in attitude.

"Lost cause? Lost cause! You're calling my husband- the love of my life- a lost cause?" Hermione shouted in disbelief.

Rochester began feeling slightly nervous at the hysterical young woman in front of him, but chose not to show it. "Look, Mrs. Wood. The only option you have at this point is to hope for a miracle. Despite Voldemort's demise, there are still Death Eaters and many of them are hidden in Bulgaria. Many people besides your husband have turned up missing, and though this sounds harsh, very few people who are missing in Bulgaria turn up a few days later, and when they are found, only their corpses remain. Oliver Wood's case is closed. I'm sorry, but that's the way it is."

Ron was tempted to jump out of his seat and strangle the obstinate detective, but Harry restrained him, though Harry could barely restrain himself from doing the same.

Hermione sighed with what seemed to be a sigh of defeat, but it was quite the opposite. "Very well, Mr. Rochester. If you can't find my husband, then I will," Hermione said with determination, her voice never wavering despite tears dripping down her cheeks.

Rochester was surprised at her reaction but quickly recovered. "I admire your determination Mrs. Wood, but think about this logically for a moment: if professional Aurors can't find your husband, what makes you think you can? Give it up, Mrs. Wood. It's over."

Hermione shook with rage as Harry and Ron glanced nervously at their surroundings trying to find something in which to take cover. Hermione suddenly leapt to her feet with fierce determination in her eyes. " You don't think I can do this? Well, let me tell you something Mr. Rochester! I earned all O's in my NEWTS, dealt with the deaths of my parents, graduated Mediwitch school early with honors, killed several Death Eaters and helped defeat Voldemort. I've seen and done more remarkable things in my 21 years than you can possibly imagine. So don't you dare sit here before me dictating to me what I can or cannot do! I'm Hermione Jane Granger Wood and I can do anything I damn well please!"

Hermione glared furiously at the shocked Auror who was clearly not expecting that outburst. Harry and Ron stared at Hermione with awe, amazed at how vulnerable she was, yet strong at the same time. Rochester cleared his throat. "Well you clearly have made up your mind. But there's not much else I can do for you."

Hermione motioned for Harry and Ron to stand up. "Don't worry, Mr. Rochester. I will find my husband with or without your help. I'll search the ends of the earth if I have to and do whatever it takes. I promise you this: I will find my husband if it's the last thing I ever do."

**A/N: **Thank you so much to all of my amazing reviewers!

**Aznquidditchchick: **lol. Yeah, Ron seems to be at his funniest, when he's angry. Thanks for reviewing!

**Lia06: **Yeah, Harry and Ron are definitely overprotective. I can definitely relate to having overprotective siblings. Sometimes they can be annoying, but generally I think it's sweet. Thanks for reviewing!

**Oreoz: **Yeah, the chapter was kind of depressing, but there will be some lighthearted moments in future chapters. Thanks so much for your review!


	9. Conversation With the Captor

**Chapter 9: Conversation with the Captor**

**A/N: As a warning, there is one swear word in this chapter (the B-word), so parental guidance is suggested for younger readers.**

Oliver slowly awoke as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He brushed some of the rubble out of his damp brown hair as he took in his surroundings. He was in a small cell with only a bucket of water in the dusty corner.

"Where am I?" Oliver asked groggily.

He tried to sit up, but pain shot through his sides, which were covered with many bloody wounds. Oliver grit his teeth as he waited for the pain to subside. "Just ignore the pain…ignore it," Oliver muttered to himself.

_This is just great! First Hermione hates me and now I'm a prisoner. How am I going to escape?_

"Ah, splendid! Mr. Wood, you are finally awake. How are you my good man?"

Oliver looked up at the man standing before him. "You're asking me how I am?" Oliver asked incredulously.

The man nodded slowly as if he were thinking deeply about Oliver's question. "Yes, why? Are you surprised?"

Oliver stared at the guy with disbelief. "I'm bleeding and behind bars! How do you_ think_ I'm doing?"

"I see," the man replied as he smoked a cigar and blew smoke into Oliver's face, causing him to cough several times.

Oliver glared at the man with contempt in his eyes. "Don't do that again, or—"

"Or what?" the man asked with an amused look. "Mr. Wood, in case you haven't noticed, you are the one in the prison cell, not me. I am the one in control and you are the one I can control. Do you see a pattern here?"

Oliver nodded. "Yeah. You're a control freak."

The man's eyes hardened. "Bold words for a prisoner to say. I see I won't get anywhere with you Mr. Wood. But I will say this one last thing: hold your tongue the next time you decide to speak to me with such cheek or you will pay dearly for it."

Oliver glared with determination. "I'll speak however I want. Your threats don't scare me."

"Mr. Wood, the threats have not even begun," the man said with a sly smile. "You want a real threat? Guards!"

Two large men with scars across their arms and faces stormed into the room. They had pitch black eyes that showed no emotion or sign of life. Their ridiculously muscled arms swung rigidly as they walked and appeared to be strong enough to crush bricks with just their fingertips. Oliver suddenly became very nervous as he began to anticipate the sort of pain he was about to undergo.

The henchmen gripped Oliver's arms so tightly that his veins were about to pop out of his arms. They picked him up and tossed him against the wall causing blood to trickle down his forehead.

Oliver groaned as he slowly got on his feet. "Enough with the games. Either tell me why you kidnapped me, or leave me in peace."

"You have something I want. I thought even you could've figured as much," the man said with a smirk.

"And what is it you want?" Oliver asked, clearly annoyed and in pain.

" I want your life, Mr. Wood. You see, I was once a talented Quidditch player much like yourself. Everyone said I was destined to be the greatest Keeper in the entire history of the wizarding world, but an unfortunate accident ruined my reflexes, and thus, my ability to play professional Quidditch was no more. And you know who I was replaced with? You, Mr. Wood! I was replaced by you!" the man shouted angrily.

Oliver scratched his head, unable to comprehend the rantings of this mad man. "What do you mean when you say want my life? It's not a tangible object that I can give."

The man sighed. " Fine, I'll spell it out for you. I am going extract some samples from you and kill you, Mr. Wood. Then I'm going to use an improved version of the Polyjuice Potion to transform myself into you."

"And how will you play Quidditch again? Looking like me won't do you a bit of good if you can't play Quidditch," Oliver reasoned, hoping that this freak would see the error in his diabolical plans and release him.

"That's why I'm using an improved version of the Polyjuice Potion. It's my own invention, in fact."

"If it's your own invention, how come you haven't given it a proper name yet?" Oliver asked, trying to buy himself some time while creating an escape plan.

The man appeared flustered. "Well, because I---er—that's not the point! As I was saying, this potion of mine will not only give me your appearance, but your talent as well."

Oliver glowered. "I'm not giving you my identity. There's nothing you can do to change my mind."

The man grinned sadistically. "Oh, I think there's something that will change your mind, or should I say, someone?"

Oliver's eyes narrowed with suspicion. "What are you babbling about?"

"My, you are a bright one aren't you," the man commented sarcastically. "You may not care all that much about what I or my henchmen do to you, but I bet you care about what happens to your precious wife. Her name is Hermione, as I recall?"

Oliver's teeth clenched together as his eyes flickered dangerously. "What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing important. I just said that something… unfortunate may happen to your wife should you choose to not cooperate."

Oliver quickly leapt to his feet despite his painful injuries and shook the bars of the cell furiously. "Listen, you little son of a bitch! You can take my career. You can even take my life, but don't you dare lay a finger on Hermione! If you so much as harm a hair on her head, I swear you'll learn a whole new meaning of the word, pain when I'm through with you!"

The captor smirked. "Keep talking, little boy. Your threats mean nothing to me. Sleep well tonight because starting tomorrow the life you know will be no more."

**A/N: **Great news everyone! I've almost finished writing this story!Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I will post chapter. I'll post a new chapter if I get at least 4 reviews. If I get 8 reviews, I'll post two chapters at once!

And now, I will thank my lovely reviewers:

**Lia06: **Yeah, Rochester is a jerk. Making Hermione a damsel in distress just seemed a little too OOC in my opinion. JK Rowling made her a strong and independent character, so that's the way I will write her. I agree that those sniveling female characters are annoying. The whole "I'm in trouble! Oh, who will save me" thing never really appealed to me. Thanks for reviewing!

**Aznquidditchchick: **Yeah, the whole scene with Hermione and the auror was definitely my favorite part in that chapter and it was really fun to write! Yes, Viktor Krum will arrive in the story very soon. When writing, I don't really plan out the chapter length. I just stop writing when it feels like the chapter should end. There are some longer chapters up ahead, so stay tuned. By the way, I love the story you wrote," Hermione Granger's 7th Year at Hogwarts." It's simply amazing!


	10. Off to Bulgaria

**A/N: **Here's another chapter as promised. Enjoy!

**Chapter 10: Off to Bulgaria**

"Thanks again guys for coming with me," Hermione said gratefully to Harry and Ron as she packed a t-shirt. But are you both sure you can take off work? I mean, I don't know how long it'll take to find Oliver."

"Don't worry Hermione. We took care of everything," Harry assured her.

"We're going and that's final!" Ron declared as he zipped his new muggle backpack and tossed it over his stomach making himself appear to be…well, pregnant. Ron still hadn't gotten the hang of muggle items.

Harry burst out laughing, while Hermione found herself cracking a grin. "What? What's so funny?" Ron asked, confused, as he glanced about the room trying to find the reason for his friends' laughter.

"Your backpack is ---nothing," Harry answered, realizing that his answer would lead to an endless series of questions from Ron.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Hermione asked.

"Ready," the guys answered.

"I've been doing some light research and I think the best place in Bulgaria to apparate to would be—" Hermione began in her lighthearted know-it-all voice that the boys remembered from their days at Hogwarts.

"Um…Hermione," Ron began timidly, "I can't apparate."

Harry and Hermione looked curiously at Ron. "What do you mean, you can't apparate Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I mean all sixth years have to pass that apparating exam in order to graduate," Harry added.

"Well, I mean I know how to apparate. It's just that I got into a bit of….trouble during the last time I apparated, so the Ministry has put me on three month's probation," Ron answered uneasily.

"What did you-" Harry began, but thought better of it. "Never mind. I probably don't want to know," Harry said as he noticed Ron was blushing.

Hermione sighed. "All right then. I guess we'll have to fly there."

Ron scratched his head quizzically. "But Hermione, we don't have wings."

Harry shook his head with exasperation, while Hermione just sighed again. "Honestly, Ron, you never cease to amaze me."

Ron beamed as if this were a compliment.

"We best be going. We'll have to get to the airport early and hope there are still some seats available," Harry said as he glanced at his watch.

Hermione nodded. "All right everyone. Grab your luggage and let's be off then."

Once they had arrived in Bulgaria, the trio took a cab and went to a nearby restaurant for dinner. Ron ordered one of everything on the menu, which left many Bulgarians in shock.

Hermione picked at her food, completely lost in thought. Her mind was racing as she tried to think of how she was going to find Oliver. Harry and surprisingly, Ron, noticed this and patted her back comfortingly. Hermione smiled weakly at her friends, grateful that she had their support.

"Herm-oh-ninny!"

Startled by that familiar voice the trio turned around and saw none other than Viktor Krum, Hermione's first boyfriend and a famous Quidditch player for Bulgaria.

Viktor ran over to Hermione and scooped her up in his arms, twirling her about before setting her down. Viktor shook hands with Harry, who was fairly amiable. Viktor then turned his attention to Ron. Ron's eyes narrowed with suspicion. "So we meet again…Vicky," Ron said in an overly dramatic voice.

Hermione shot Ron a look. "Ron…"

Ron sighed as he reluctantly shook Krum's hand. "Good to see you again, Krum," Ron mumbled.

"It's vonderful to see you too, Ron," Krum replied, oblivious to Ron's animosity. His attention was focused on Hermione who had grown even more beautiful since the last time he had seen her. Hermione smiled nervously underneath his gaze, unsure of what to say.

Noticing the tension in the air and Hermione's nervousness Harry decided to change the subject. "So, Krum how is Quidditch going for you?" Harry asked lamely.

Hermione shot Harry a look of gratitude. "It has been going vell except today during the match against Scotland. Oliver Vood never showed up, so Puddlemere had to forgo the match."

This peaked the trio's interest. "Do you know why he disappeared Viktor?" Hermione asked eagerly.

Viktor shook his head. "I am sorry Herm-oh-ninny. I do not. In fact, I 'ave never even seen him before the game."

Hermione's face dropped. Ron mumbled something to Harry about Krum being useless, which earned him a nudge in the ribs.

"Herm-oh-ninny! Are those tears in your eyes?" Viktor asked vith alarm.

Hermione nodded, unable to speak. Ron threw his arms over her, patting her back comfortingly. Harry pulled Hermione's hair away from her tear-soaked face and wiped her eyes with a tissue. "Shh…Everything will be all right Hermione. Calm down," Harry whispered soothingly.

Ron glared at Viktor as Hermione continued to sob. "You see what you've done? You've gotten her all upset!"

Harry shot Ron a look. "Ron, you know very well it's not Krum's fault."

Ron sighed with defeat. "You're right Harry. Krum, I'm sorry. The reason why Hermione is crying is that Wood is her husband and now he's missing. The bloody auror won't help us, so we're completely on our own."

Viktor nodded solemnly. "Then I am truly very sorry Herm-oh-ninny for your missing husband. If you three vill allow it, it vill be my pleasure to help you in your quest to find Vood."

Hermione smiled gratefully at Viktor. She hugged him and kissed Viktor on the cheek. "Thank you, Viktor. You've never let me down."

Viktor kissed Hermione's hand. "And I von't start now. I promise."

"Thank you Viktor. This…means a lot to me," Hermione replied.

"Anything for you, my dear Herm-oh-ninny. Come. Ve must find this Oliver Vood."

**A/N: **Thanks to all of my terrific reviewers:

**Longtimefan-firsttimewriter: **I'm glad you're enjoying the story! I'm sure your story will turn out great. Let me know when you post it!

**Aznquidditchchick: **The villain actually becomes a lot more cruel later on in the story. You'll see what I mean very soon.

**Lia06: **Hehehe…Sorry, the identity of the captor won't be revealed until the very end of the story. Yes, I know I'm evil, but that's the way the story unfolds.

**Keira: **Thanks for your review!


	11. Not So Alone Anymore

**Chapter 11: Not So Alone Anymore**

Oliver trembled as he struggled to stand. His whole body was covered with blood and bruises since he had been tortured for five hours straight for his captor's twisted amusement. He had been left alone for now while his captor brewed more of the improved Polyjuice potion since one of the guards accidentally spilled the already prepared potion during the previous night. The potion took a little over a month (much to the captor's dismay) to prepare, which gave Oliver time to plan out an escape route.

He pulled out a towel from his backpack (for some reason, this wasn't taken away from him) and began wiping away the blood, wincing as the towel made contact with his sore skin. He sat back down and leaned against the cold dungeon wall and sighed with relief as the cold surface of the wall soothed his wounds.

He sat there thinking about how much he missed holding Hermione in his arms and hearing her musical laughter. Although he felt a considerable amount of pain from his physical wounds, his heart hurt a lot more. He quickly perished the thought of the possibility of never seeing Hermione again as he began focusing on an escape plan.

Suddenly, Oliver's train of thought was interrupted by the sound of someone crying softly. He got to his feet and walked warily to the edge of his cell. He peered through the steel bars of his cell, searching for the source of the crying, but there was no one in sight. He heard another sniffle and followed the sound towards one of the walls of his cell. He leaned his head against the wall and listened carefully: someone was crying! There was someone behind the wall!

"Hang on, I'm going to get you out," Oliver assured the person. He pushed against the wall, but it didn't budge much to his dismay. _How do I get through?_ Finally, his eyes landed on a soft patch on the cell floor. _How come I didn't notice this before? I wonder if I could use this to escape?_ He dug through the dirt as rapidly as possible until there was a fairly large hole in the floor.

"Can you fit through this hole?" Oliver asked, still not being able to see who he was rescuing.

"I-I think so," a hoarse voice responded.

Oliver backed away to give the person room to crawl through. The person soon emerged from the hole into Oliver's cell. To the horror of Oliver, it was a very pretty little girl who couldn't have been more than eight years old. She had long black hair that hung against her shoulders in tangles. Her icy blue eyes were stained with tears. Her pale skin had smudges of blood and dirt, and she wore a tattered blue dress with a couple of bloodstains on it, along with dusty black shoes. She was also exceptionally skinny to the point of looking emaciated, which greatly disturbed Oliver.

She coughed and mumbled a "thank you" to Oliver. Oliver immediately felt pity for this little girl. What in the world was she doing here? How could his captor be so cruel as to treat a child with such cruelty? It looked as if she were beaten quite severely and had been locked up for a long period of time.

Oliver handed the girl an old bottle of water from his knapsack. "Drink this." The girl eyed the bottle warily and glanced at Oliver. It was obvious that she desperately wanted the water, but wasn't sure about whether she could trust Oliver. Oliver sensed her mistrust and smiled gently at the girl. "It's okay. I won't hurt you. Please, drink the water. You'll feel better."

The girl snatched the bottle from Oliver and drank every last drop of the water so quickly that it was obvious she had been dehydrated for quite some time. When she was done she returned the bottle to Oliver and thanked him again.

Oliver knelt down beside the girl to make himself appear less intimidating. He put out his hand and said," My name is Oliver. What's your name?"

The little girl studied his face carefully before answering. She shook his hand reluctantly and said," My name is Katie."

Oliver smiled. "Katie. That's the name of my best friend from school. It's nice to meet you, Katie. Now, what on earth are you doing in this dungeon?"

Immediately, tears spilled from Katie's eyes causing Oliver to feel guilty about asking her that question. He pulled her close and patted her back comfortingly. "Shh…It's okay. Just let it all out." Katie buried her face into Oliver's chest and sobbed. Finally she pulled away and said," After my parents were murdered, a scary man came into my house, and blindfolded me. When the blindfold was removed I was brought to a dark cell. The scary man had his guards beat me. I don't know why they did this, but they sometimes would bring me bread crumbs. My stomach aches a lot because the bread crumbs aren't enough. I'm hungry most of the time and I want to go home," Katie finished.

Oliver stared at the girl in shock. This poor, innocent little child had gone through so much pain and suffering for absolutely no reason at all. His blood boiled with anger for his captor. His captor was no better than Voldemort; he was just as cruel, relentless, brutal and inhuman.

"Katie, you don't need to worry anymore. I'm here now and I won't let anything else happen to you," Oliver promised.

The little girl sighed with relief. For the first time since she could remember, she felt safe and protected. For once Katie was no longer alone.

**Oreoz: **Yeah, Rochester's an ass. I like reunions, too, but they definitely won't find Oliver anytime soon.

**Lia06: **Hehe. Viktor will definitely spice things up a little. Plus, he and Ron will have some interesting interactions.

**Keira: **As you wish. Here's another chapter!


	12. The Return of Lavender and Parvati

**Chapter 12: The Return of Lavender and Parvati**

"What do you mean Lavender and Parvati were witnesses?" Hermione asked Harry with alarm in her voice. Viktor had gone off on his own in search of collecting evidence and clues on Oliver's whereabouts while the trio interviewed witnesses.

Harry handed her Oliver's file. Hermione quickly read it and groaned. Lavender and Parvati had been her roommates while attending Hogwarts. Although they were decent roommates, they were also incredibly annoying, prissy, gossip-fiends who were about as bright as rocks. Hermione didn't like them very much.

"Ugh…" Hermione groaned," You're right, Harry. I thought that after Hogwarts, I would never have to see them again."

"Well, we don't have much of a choice, now do we?" Harry replied.

"Hermione, I'm sure Parvati and Lavender have grown up now. They're probably serious and mature young women who have bigger dreams than buying the most fashionable lip gloss," Ron assured.

"I hope you're right, Ron. Well, we better go meet with them."

"Hermione!" Lavender and Parvati squealed in unison as they enveloped Hermione in a hug causing her eyes to bug out a little from all of the pressure of the hug.

"How do they squeal at the same exact time?" Harry whispered to Ron. Ron shrugged.

"Harry, Hermione seems to be gasping for air," Ron observed with concern," Shouldn't we free her from the clutches of Lavender and Parvati?" Although Ron was usually a goofball he cared deeply for Hermione.

A thoughtful expression crossed Harry's face. "Hmmm…perhaps you're right. If we don't help her, then she'll probably unleash a thousand curses on us once she escapes."

"Good point," Ron agreed.

The two young men finally pulled Hermione away from the airheads. Hermione took a few deep breaths and made a mental note to run whenever her two former roommates ran towards her with open arms. She had a brief look of confusion on her face because she was unsure of whether to hex her friends to eternity for not saving her earlier or to thank them for restoring her oxygen supply.

"Ron! Harry! We didn't notice you guys standing there!" Lavender shrieked as she hugged both boys, who smiled uncomfortably.

"My, how you've grown Ron!" Parvati winked suggestively.

Ron grinned. "Thanks. I drink loads of milk," Ron replied, completely oblivious to the actual meaning behind Parvati's comment. Everyone shook their heads with exasperation, unable to comprehend the great mystery known as Ron.

"I'm sorry to rush you two, but we really must get down to business," Hermione said seriously.

Parvati and Lavender immediately became serious much to the surprise of the trio. "Certainly, Hermione. Ask us anything you like," Lavender replied.

"Where were you two when Oliver disappeared?" Hermione began.

"Well, we were at Madame Tanli's Boutique and we had to decide between buying this really cute red skirt and a gorgeous blouse with these rhinestones," Parvati began.

"Yeah, and the skirt had these really cute white stripes down the sides!" Lavender added.

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes and mumbled something that sounded like "girls!"

Hermione suddenly became rather fascinated with her freshly sharpened pencil as Lavender and Parvati droned on about skirts and rhinestones. _How much would a quick jab to my eyes hurt? Hmmm…it probably wouldn't hurt as much as listening to this drabble. _**(A/N: Do not stab and/or harm yourselves with anything under any circumstances. I take NO responsibility for anyone's actions/thoughts. Ok…on with the story)**

"Ladies!" Hermione shrieked, immediately silencing Parvati and Lavender. Hermione took a deep breath and exhaled to calm herself. "Please get to your points, okay? We don't have any time to spare."

"Sorry, Hermione. Now where were we…" Lavender began thinking.

"You and Parvati were looking at clothes," Hermione offered.

Lavender's eyes lit up. "Right! Okay, so Parvati and I were looking at clothes when we heard the faint sounds of Oliver's voice. We're huge fans of Quidditch as you three know…."

The trio rolled their eyes and the word, "liars" could be heard in between Ron's coughs. "Yes, yes, you're huge Quidditch fans. What else happened?" Harry rushed.

"Well, we walked outside the store to get Oliver's autograph, when we heard a scream. It sounded like something awful must have happened so we ran around the corner to see if Oliver was all right," Lavender explained.

"But by the time we got there all we found were these," Parvati added as she handed Hermione a worn-out dark blue cloak with a bloodstain and a golden snitch figurine with the words," I'll always love you, my dearest Oliver" engraved onto the shiny surface.

Tears filled Hermione's eyes as Harry and Ron hugged her. They knew what these items meant. The cloak was Oliver's favorite despite it having many lose threads and snags in the fabric. Hermione had offered to buy Oliver a new cloak but he was just so attached to the torn cloak since it was given to him by his father just before he died.

Hermione had purchased the golden snitch figurine for Oliver on his birthday and had those precious words engraved. He loved it so much that he carried it with him everywhere he went, especially when he had to play in the Quidditch matches in which case Hermione's gift was used as a good-luck charm.

Parvati and Lavender stared sympathetically at Hermione. "We're so sorry, Hermione. We hate to bring you such terrible news, but we're sure you'll find him,. And if there's anything else we can do, then don't hesitate to ask," Lavender said.

Hermione struggled to regain her composure. "Thank you both for your help. I really appreciate it," Hermione choked out.

Lavender and Parvati gave Hermione another one of their famous oxygen-depriving hugs, but this time Hermione hugged back as tears poured down her face. Finally she let go of her former roommates and thanked them again.

Hermione was glad to have made some progress in her search to find Oliver, but she didn't like where this search was heading. Oliver's case had taken a turn for the worse and she was sure that Oliver was in great danger. Her worst fears were confirmed as dread crept into her mind.

A/N: Thanks again everyone for your reviews!

**Lia06: **Hehe. Trust me, Vicky and Ron will have lots of fun together.

**Oreoz: **Yeah, the poor kid has been through a lot. There will be some "aww" moments between Katie and Oliver

**Aznquidditchchick: **Yeah, the chapter was pretty short, but it spanned a few pages when I typed it in Word. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!

**Keira: **Thanks again for your review!


	13. The Third Witness

**CHAPTER 13: The Third Witness**

"What if he's dead?" Hermione said in almost a whisper.

"Hermione, don't worry. I'm sure Oliver's fine," Harry assured her.

Ron patted Hermione's back comfortingly. "Actually Hermione, I'm positive Oliver's okay. He's a bit injured, but he's alive," Ron said mysteriously.

Harry and Hermione stopped dead in their tracks and raised their eyebrows questioningly at Ron. "What are you talking about Ron? How can you be so sure that Oliver is okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, you sound a little bit too sure," Harry pointed out.

Ron's eyes flickered mysteriously. "I can't explain it. It's just a gut feeling and my instincts are never wrong."

Hermione and Harry decided to drop the subject. Everyday it seemed as if Ron grew more and more mysterious. Hermione wondered how Ron came about that gut feeling in the first place. How can someone be so silly and yet so wise at the same time? And finally, why was he always carrying around that bag of unopened peanuts? Hermione's deep thoughts were interrupted by a tall hook-nosed young man running towards the trio while pulling a scruffy middle-aged man behind him.

Ron jerked his head in Viktor's direction and nudged Harry in the ribs. "I knew it! Vicky's got himself a boyfriend. I've always known he'd fancied blokes! I didn't take him for the outwardly aggressive type, though."

Harry restrained himself from laughing. "Shh. Ron, now is not the time."

"Herm-oh-ninny!" Viktor shouted as he ran towards her while dragging the scruffy man. "I 'ave someone who can help you."

"Who are you?" Hermione asked the strange man.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm Frank," Frank growled.

Hermione looked at Viktor questioningly. Before Viktor explained he said," Harry and Ron could you hold onto Frank and make sure he does not escape?"

"Sure," Harry agreed, while Ron protested.

"What makes you think I'll take orders from you…Vicky?" Ron growled.

"Ron!" Harry and Hermione groaned.

Viktor restrained himself from shouting. "Because you care about Herm-oh-ninny and vill learn to cooperate so ve can find this Oliver Vood. Now help Harry guard Frank." Ron sheepishly agreed and held onto Frank.

"Okay, so how can Frank help?" Hermione asked.

"Vell, you see Herm-oh-ninny, Frank is a custodian at the hotel vhere Vood vas staying at. Vhen Vood left the hotel, Frank vas on his break and vas leaving Madame Tanli's Boutique…"

"Wait," Hermione interrupted. She turned to Frank," What were you doing at Madame Tanli's Boutique? Isn't that a women's clothing store?"

"Yeah, what were you doing at that store?" Ron asked curiously.

Frank cleared his throat. "Ahem. I like the fluffy pink shirts. They're um…comfy." Frank fell deadly silent, signaling that he wanted to change the subject.

"Okay….Sorry Viktor. What were you saying?" Hermione asked.

"Vell, Frank saw a very tall man vearing a cloak, attack Oliver and they both mysteriously vanished. I'm not sure, but I suspect this cloaked kidnapper used an invisibility potion or possibly apparated. Anyvay, Frank here tells me he has more information for you, so Frank, if you please?"

Hermione turned to face Frank, who appeared indignant and silent. "Viktor, why does Frank need to be restrained? Is that really necessary? Perhaps he would be more willing to speak if we did not use Harry and Ron as guards."

"It's because Vicky here has control issues," Ron muttered under his breath. Harry nudged Ron in the ribs while Viktor shot a sharp glance at Ron.

"Frank only gives information under pressure," Viktor explained.

"Oh, all right then. Frank could you please tell me everything you know about the kidnapping?" Hermione asked politely.

"If I tell you, will you release me?" Frank asked.

Hermione nodded. "Of course, Frank."

Frank sighed. "Ya see, while this cloaked bloke was beating up Wood, Wood fought back and in the process I guess he ripped out a part of his captor's cloak. I picked up the piece of cloth once both of them vanished."

Hermione scribbled this information down on some parchment. "Do you have the piece of cloth with you?" she asked eagerly.

"Yes," Frank said simply.

"Well, can you give her the cloth?" Harry asked.

"No," Frank replied.

"Just give her the cloth. Why would you want to keep it?" Ron asked.

Frank remained silent.

Viktor was about to step in when Hermione signaled him to remain silent. "Frank, why won't you give me the cloth? I need every clue and piece of evidence to find my husband. I beg of you, please hand over the cloth and I'll release you," Hermione pleaded.

Frank folded his arms. "Sorry, girl. I won't be giving you nothing….for free that is."

"You hand her that cloth over right now!" Hermione's friends demanded.

"No. If you blokes want this cloth you got to pay for it," Frank said.

"How much do you vant?" Viktor asked as he pulled out some money.

Frank grinned triumphantly, tempting Harry and Ron to dislocate his jaw. What kind of person would charge someone for evidence?

"20,000 galleons," Frank answered.

"Bloody hell! Who do you think we are?" Ron shouted angrily.

"We're not made of money!" Harry shouted.

"We can't afford that!" Hermione cried.

"You are an insolent vorm, Frank, but I vill give you 300 galleons for the evidence," Viktor said through gritted teeth.

Frank threw his hands up in the air. "Well, then there's nothing I can do. A bloke's got to make a living."

Hermione finally lost her cool. She gripped the collar of Frank's shirt with a fierce look in her eyes. "Listen to me….Frank," she spat his name, " Oliver means the world to me. He's the love of my life and I will do whatever it takes to get my husband back. And you, Frank must be dreaming if you think I'm going to let you stand in my way! If you don't hand over that cloth right now, I guarantee you will never have to worry about 'making a living.' Is that clear?" Hermione threatened.

Hermione's friends trembled at her wrath and silently reminded themselves to never make Hermione angry.

Frank gulped. "Yes, Miss. Here you go," Frank said as he handed over the piece of the cloak.

Hermione placed the evidence securely in a bag and smiled sweetly at Frank. "Thank you, Frank. You've been a big help."

"Whatever. I hope that bloke kills Wood. I never liked him in the first place. It's about time someone kidnapped him and took him to—" Frank stopped mid-sentence, realizing he had said too much.

He threw a potion onto the ground and was soon surrounded by blue smoke. The foursome coughed and gagged as the smoke filled their lungs.

"Where did he go?" Hermione demanded angrily. "I swear I'll kill him for talking about Oliver in that way! "

"He must be around here somewhere, " said Harry as his green eyes darted about his surroundings.

"That git took back the cloth! Dammit! We needed that piece of evidence and we needed him! He was about to reveal the location of Oliver!" Hermione shouted in frustration.

She had been so close to figuring out where Oliver was, but that opportunity was cruelly snatched away. Why did Frank, of all people, have to conveniently have a flask of a vanishing potion at that moment?

"I'm sure ve'll find him eventually, Herm-oh-ninny," Viktor assured her.

"Try to calm down, Hermione. It'll be all right, "Harry said calmly, though he, too, was boiling with anger at that stunt Frank pulled.

Meanwhile, Ron's eyebrows were furrowed in thought as his darted about his surroundings. "I think Frank either went down that alley or behind that grocery store," Ron blurted out.

Hermione, Viktor and Harry stared at Ron with curiosity. "What are you talking about, Ron?" Harry asked.

"How could you have seen anything with all of that smoke?" Hermione asked.

"Well, when I was little Fred and George used that potion around me all the time, so I got used to searching for Fred and George through the smoke. Normally, I would be one-hundred percent sure on which direction Frank went, but the potion he used was a little bit more advanced than the one I'm used to seeing, so I can only narrow down the possible routes Frank could've taken to two routes."

"Ron, you're absolutely amazing!" Hermione exclaimed as she hugged Ron. A huge grin crossed Ron's face as he returned a hug. Krum narrowed his eyes at this exchange between Hermione and Ron, while Harry smiled; it had been a while since he had seen Hermione so happy.

Ron noticed Viktor's glare and glared back. Viktor's eyebrow twitched and Ron's eyebrow twitched back, daring Viktor to make a move. Ron was no longer romantically interested in Hermione, but he certainly was interested in annoying Viktor and would do whatever necessary to continue annoying Viktor.

Viktor, however, was still attracted to Hermione though he realized he couldn't pursue her since she was married. It killed him to know that he was once her boyfriend, but he was too much of a fool to realize what a wonderful girlfriend he had. He didn't appreciate her and now it was too late.

Viktor cleared his throat. "I think ve should pursue this Frank since he knows vhere Oliver vas taken. Hermione and I vill take the route behind the grocery store. Ron and Harry, you both vill take the route through the alley. If either of us find something important, ve will call each other on these cell phones. Here take these." Viktor gave Harry and Ron each a cell phone.

"Why can't we use our wands?" Ron asked as he studied the mysterious object in his hands.

"Because there are muggles around. We can't reveal that we're wizards," Hermione explained in a whisper.

"How do you use this thing?" Ron asked.

"I'll show you along the way. For now we better get going before nightfall. Stay safe," Harry said to Viktor and Hermione.

"You and Ron stay safe as well," Hermione said.

"Be careful," Viktor replied.

Harry nodded and dragged a protesting Ron towards the alley.

"You're not going to let them be alone, are you, Harry? We can't trust him! Who knows what his intentions are with Hermione?" Ron protested.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Viktor is helping us find Oliver and he hasn't made any move on Hermione. I think we can trust him. Besides, if he does try anything, Hermione can handle him. Now let's go track down Frank."

"Fine," Ron mumbled as he gave Viktor and Hermione one last glance before they disappeared from view.

**Lia06: **lol. Yeah, aren't Lavender and Parvati terrific? Don't worry, Vicky will in a lot more chapters.

**Aznquidditchchick: **There will be plenty of Oliver, action sequences and sappy romance (sort of) ahead. :)

**Oreoz:** Yeah, it was kind of sad and I guess the presence of Lavender and Parvati didn't help much. lol

**Keira: **Hermione has suffered quite a bit, hasn't she? Ah, well. She'll have to suffer a bit more, unfortunately.

**Longtimefan-firsttimewriter: **

I'm glad you enjoy the interaction between Oliver and Katie. Do you mean you just uploaded your first chapter? If so, click on **Stories** which is on the left hand side of the screen. Then click on **New Story**. From here, it should be self -explanatory. Now, after you have officially posted a new chapter and want to add on chapters, click on **Stories **and select the title of your story that you created.. You can also click **edit **on the right hand of the screen next to the story. You should now see a screen showing the title, summary, etc. Feel free to change anything you like and click **save changes **when you're done. Click on **Content/Chapters** which is to the right of the word **Properties. **Select the chapter you uploaded from the drop-down menu. Type in the title of the chapter. Then click on **Live Preview** to see what the chapter looks like. I hope I didn't confuse you, further. lol

Of course, I'd be happy to give you some pointers! First I set up the surroundings (i.e. the characters are at a store, cave, office, etc). Then I think about one thing I want to accomplish in the chapter. For instance, do I want to kill off a character? Do I want there to be an emotional scene? Do I want some sort of action scene? And now the hardest part...dialogue. Yeah, the dialogue can be really tricky. It takes quite a bit of practice and I usually rewrite a chapter several times to get it right because I still screw up on writing dialogue. lol.

So after you follow the steps above, try to pretend that you're a particular character. For example, in the scene with Rochester, how would I react to Rochester's indifference if I was Hermione and my husband was missing? Then I write down whatever I would say in that situation. One last thing: make sure your dialogue leads up to accomplishing the objective of the chapter. I don't know if this has been any help, but I'll be happy to critique your story before you post it.


	14. Confessions

**A/N: **Things are about to get _very_ interesting…

**Chapter 14: Confessions**

While Harry and Ron walked towards the alley, Viktor and Hermione walked down the path behind the grocery store. Hermione stared straight ahead, glancing every now and then at her surroundings, hoping to find a clue. There was such desperation and pain in her eyes that it nearly killed Viktor. "Herm-oh-ninny, may I ask you something?"

Hermione turned her attention to Viktor and smiled weakly. "Of course, Viktor. What is it?"

"Herm-oh-ninny, there is something I've been meaning to tell you. I don't know how to say it, but I feel that if I don't, then I will burst," Viktor began uncomfortably.

"Viktor, I'm your friend. You know you can tell me anything, right?" Hermione asked as she studied his face.

Viktor nodded silently. _There's that horrible vord, "friend."_ _Never have I hated a vord so much until now_. Hermione noticed that something was wrong and said," Come on Viktor. Let's sit down here."

Viktor shook his head. "No. Forget I said anything, Herm-oh-ninny. Ve must find Frank so ve can find Oliver. That's more important."

"Yes, that's important, but you're important to me, too. Now tell me what's bothering you. Please," Hermione said with concern written all over her face.

Viktor sighed. "Very vell. I….I wrote this poem a year ago vhen I realized vhat I am about to tell you. May I read this poem to you?"

Hermione nodded warily, not sure of where Viktor was going with this. Viktor cleared his throat and recited the following:

_Without you, colors seem duller_

_Words have lost all meaning_

_Food doesn't make me feel fuller_

_Because I lost a part of me_

_Candy isn't as sweet_

_Laughter no longer makes me smile_

_There isn't another girl I want to meet_

_Because you're the only one that's worthwhile_

_No girl is as intelligent_

_No girl is as stunning_

_No girl is as magnificent_

_As you, dearest Hermione_

_I strive to be strong_

_But without you I'm weak_

_I try to move on_

_But your heart is what I seek_

_I know you can't return my feelings_

_But I wish you all the joy in the world_

_I hope you'll always remember me_

_Because I'll always remember you as an amazing girl_

Viktor took Hermione's hands into his own and said," Herm-oh-ninny, you mean the vorld to me. I vish I had realized this sooner, but I vas a fool and didn't realize this until a year ago. And vhen I saw you again, these feelings I have for you strengthened. I've tried to bury these feelings, but I can't. I know it is too late since you are married, but I just vant you to know how I feel. Herm-oh-ninny, I love you."

Hermione stared back at Viktor in shock. She had thought Viktor had moved on, but he clearly hadn't. "Oh, Viktor….I'm really touched by what you've told me. The poem was sweet and unbelievably romantic, but like you said, we can never be. I love Oliver and always will."

Viktor's head dropped as Hermione said this last sentence. Hermione gently lifted Viktor's head and stared lovingly into his eyes. "But that doesn't mean I don't care about you. Viktor, you will always have a special place in my heart. I can never forget you and I'm glad you told me how you felt. I want us to always be honest with each other."

Hermione hugged Viktor and he gladly returned the hug. "Thank you Herm-oh-ninny for your kind vords. You are a true… friend. Come, we must return to our search."

**A/N:** I'm kind of pressed for time so I don't have time to respond to each of you right now, but I will in the next chapter. Promise! Thank you so much to all my amazing reviewers.


	15. Back to the Cell

**Chapter 15: Back to the Cell**

After giving Katie a cookie from his knapsack, Oliver gave her his coat since it was freezing. "But won't you be cold?" Katie asked, concerned.

Oliver was touched by her concern. The only eight year olds besides Katie that he knew were his cousins who were far from considerate. He wasn't sure whether his cousins' lack of consideration was a typical characteristic of eight-year-olds or if his cousins were just jerks. Either way, Oliver wasn't used to such consideration from little kids. "I'll be okay, Katie. Don't you worry about me."

Katie nodded. "Okay. Oliver?"

"Yes?"

"That's a pretty ring on your finger," Katie commented as she stared in awe at the silver ring on Oliver's finer. Despite the fact that it was covered with dirt, it continued to sparkle brightly.

Oliver smiled nostalgically. "Yes, it is pretty, isn't it? That's my wedding ring."

"You're married?" Katie asked, surprised.

Oliver laughed at the expression on Katie's face. "Well, don't look so surprised! Yes, I am married—married to the most beautiful woman in the world." Oliver looked at his ring with such a deep sadness in his eyes that it would break even the most cynical heart.

"Then how come you look so sad?" Katie asked curiously.

Oliver sighed. "I miss her. I've never been apart from her for this long." Oliver didn't feel it was necessary to burden a little girl with the details of his fight with Hermione and felt his answer should suffice.

"Don't worry. You'll be with her again," Katie stated confidently.

"How can you be so sure?" Oliver asked curiously.

"Because there are always happy endings in fairytales," Katie stated matter-of-factly.

Oliver laughed. "That's very true. But first we should find a way out of here."

Katie nodded. "I want to leave this horrible place, too. It's scary here."

Before Oliver could respond, a cruel voice interrupted. "Yes, my dear, it is very scary indeed, but you haven't seen anything yet if you're already scared."

Oliver jumped to his feet and held Katie close. Katie clutched onto Oliver, trembling.

"Oh, wow. You sure are brave picking on a little girl," Oliver said sarcastically as he held Katie close.

"Silence!" the captor bellowed, clearly annoyed. "It's time for your torture," the captor sneered.

"How flattering! It's so nice that you remembered," Oliver retorted.

The captor chose to ignore this and focused his attention on Katie. "And it's time for your torture as well, my sweet."

Katie shivered and buried her head into Oliver's chest. Oliver patted her assuringly and glared defiantly at his captor. "You are the most pathetic person on the face of this earth! Why pick on a child whose done nothing to you? Are you really that cowardly?"

The captor shook with rage. "How dare you call me a coward! You insolent little worm!"

"Then prove you're not a coward. Torture me twice as long and leave Katie alone. I'll take her beating as well as mine," Oliver negotiated.

Katie pleaded with her eyes that it was not necessary, but Oliver smiled at her to let her know he would be all right.

The captor growled, clearly not pleased. "Fine. The girl will not be harmed, but you will pay greatly for it. Guards! Take him and the girl away!"

"Hey! You said she wouldn't be harmed!" Oliver cried out angrily.

"Oh do be quiet, fool! She will not be beaten, but I want her to witness your suffering."

"What kind of sick bastard are you?" Oliver asked angrily. As you can see, Oliver is really angry today.

The captor raised his eyebrow as if the answer were obvious. "Enough talk. Guards take them both away."

One of the guards stuffed a handkerchief into Oliver's mouth so he couldn't speak. The other guard dragged away Katie, who burst into tears.

---

While one guard held Katie in place, the other guard pulled out a whip and gave Oliver twenty slashes on his back. He tried not to scream in pain so as to not worry Katie, though it took every ounce of his energy to do so. He clenched his teeth together and blinked back tears, trying to be brave, but Katie saw through this. She screamed at the guard to stop, tears streaming down her face. "Leave him alone!" Katie shouted.

"Shut up, brat!" Katie's guard growled as he slapped her bruised face. Oliver saw this and he immediately began to boil with anger. He kneed his torturer in the groin and ran to Katie's rescue. He gave the guard a quick, but powerful punch to his jaw. "Don't you ever hit her again you piece of beep!"

He picked up a sobbing and scared Katie, and began running as quickly as he could through the unfamiliar building, trying to find an exit. "Oliver, look out!" Katie shouted, pointing behind Oliver. Oliver glanced at the direction Katie was pointing at and ducked down, barely missing the curse that his captor was trying to hex him with.

Dozens of guards suddenly surrounded the two prisoners as the captor grinned triumphantly. "You really thought you could escape, Mr. Wood? How very optimistic of you! He pulled Oliver to his feet and said sinisterly," Do not even think you can outsmart me, you little fool! I'm far more powerful than you'll ever be!" He shoved Oliver back onto the icy floor, sneering.

Oliver got on his feet and helped Katie up. "If you're so much more powerful than me, then why do you need my talent and abilities? Face it, you coward! You're just a pathetic, weak little beep who has to torture others to feel important!"

Those words really stung the captor, but he wasn't about to show it. He punched Oliver in the nose and motioned for two guards to hold him in place. "Don't try to insult me, boy. Next time I won't be so merciful. Guards! Take these brats back to their cell!"

**Oreoz: **Thanks for your review! Yeah, Hermione and Oliver make a cute couple

**Lia06: **Haha. Don't worry. I think Viktor knows his place now

**Keira: **Thanks for your review!

**Aznquidditchchick: **Glad you liked the poem. Thanks for reviewing!

**Arwen: **Thanks for reviewing!


	16. BedTime Bickering and Tears

**Chapter 16: Bed-Time Bickering and Tears**

"Any luck?" Hermione asked as Harry and Ron came running up to her.

The two young men shook their heads. "We're sorry, Hermione. We couldn't track him down. There's no trace of him," Harry said apologetically.

"Did you two have any luck?" Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No, Ron. Nothing came up. And Harry, there's no need to apologize. You and Ron did the best you could."

"I think ve should just get some rest and continue our search tomorrow," Viktor suggested.

Hermione yawned sleepily. "Yeah, that sounds good. Harry, Ron, what do you think?"

Harry and Ron nodded. "Yeah, let's turn in for the night."

"Then it is settled. Come, there's a hotel this vay," Viktor said, leading the trio.

--At the hotel---

"Hermione, I really don't think you should be sleeping in the same room as Vicky. You need to protect your uh, virtue," Ron whispered.

Hermione look scandalized at what Ron had just said. "Ron…" Hermione began, trying to control her temper," first of all, his name is Viktor, not Vicky. Secondly, my virtue is my business. Thirdly, Viktor will be sleeping on the floor while I sleep in the bed, so my virtue will be very much intact thank you very much! Now could you please put away your paranoia for one night so we can all get some sleep?"

"Fine, but just to let you know, sleeping is the last thing Viktor has on his mind," Ron pointed out.

"You're right, Ron. Sleeping is the last thing Viktor has on his mind."

Ron choked on the waffle he had been chewing on. "Ahem. Excuse me?"

" Yeah, that's right. Viktor isn't thinking about sleeping; he's thinking about kicking your arse, and he will too, if you don't stop making all of these ridiculous accusations," Hermione threatened. Hermione was under an extreme amount of stress with Oliver missing.

Ron's mouth opened and then shut. He was left briefly speechless, but quickly regained his wits. "Yeah, well…fine!" Ron responded brilliantly.

"Argh!" the two feuding friends grunted simultaneously as they stomped off into their respective rooms and slammed the doors.

--Hermione and Victor's room-

Viktor had just finished setting up his sleeping bag when Hermione stormed into the room, slamming the door behind her.

Seeing the scowl etched upon Hermione's face, Viktor asked with concern," Herm-oh-hinny, vhat is vrong?"

Hermione threw her arms up in the air with frustration. "Argh! Ron makes me so angry sometimes!"

"Vhat did he say to make you so angry?" Viktor asked.

Hermione blushed slightly, which did not go unnoticed by Viktor. "Oh, it's not important. Ron just blurts out the first thing that pops into his mind."

Viktor could tell Hermione didn't want to say anything more. "Very vell, then. Herm-oh-ninny, just ignore vhatever he said. I'm sure Ron didn't mean anything by it. Ron does care about you, vhich is vhy he says silly things sometimes. Don't let his vords trouble you. Just let it go. Come, get some rest now and tomorrow vill be a new day.

Hermione nodded. "You're right. Good night Viktor…. and thanks for calming me down."

Viktor grinned. "Anytime. Good night, Herm-oh-ninny."

--Meanwhile, in Harry and Ron's room—

"Ron, you really shouldn't have said that," Harry replied after Ron had told him about the argument between him and Hermione.

Ron sighed. "I know, Harry. I just—"

Harry raised his eyebrow. "Ron, do you still have feelings for Hermione?"

Ron looked scandalized at Harry's question and looked quite disgusted. "Of course not! I've gotten way over Hermione. It's just that there's something about Viktor that I don't trust."

Harry rubbed his tired eyes. "Ron, Viktor has made some mistakes in the past, but we've all done stupid things in school. So far he hasn't been anything but helpful, kind and courteous towards us and Hermione. I think we should just give him a chance. It will make finding Oliver a whole lot easier if we're all on the same side."

Ron grumbled. "Yeah, you're right. I'll apologize to her tomorrow. Good night, Harry." Harry mumbled "good night" and fell fast asleep. Ron sighed heavily, thinking about how he should go about apologizing to Hermione.

Suddenly he heard a soft knock on the door. Ron dragged himself out of bed and warily opened the door only to find Hermione standing there before him. Hermione had tears in her eyes, which broke Ron's heart in two. He could never stand to see his friends in pain, especially Hermione. She was his first love, and although their romantic relationship failed and although Ron no longer had romantic feelings for Hermione, she was still one of his best friends.

Ron glanced at Harry, making sure they didn't wake him. Ron placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder and led her to the balcony. "Come on. Let's go this way." When they had reached the balcony, Hermione shivered from the cold wind. Ron handed her his coat, which she accepted gratefully. She turned to face Ron with such an intense sadness in her eyes that Ron could see a world of pain. Immediately, he knew why Hermione was crying; she had sensed that something terrible had just happened to Oliver (something terrible besides the fact that Oliver was missing).

Without another word, Ron pulled Hermione into his arms and whispered," Everything will be okay, Hermione. Everything will be okay."

**A/N: **Thank you to all of my reviewers!

**Lia06: **Yeah, the little girl is adorable. The captor is actually based on one of my physics professors, which is rather disturbing…

**Aznquidditchchick: **Thanks! Yeah, I added the little girl in because I thought the story needed a little bit of cuteness. I'm glad you like the relationship I gave them.

**Keira: **Hehe. Yeah, the captor should get an ass-kicking.


	17. A Sick Little Girl

**Chapter 17: A Sick Little Girl**

"Ohhhh…." Oliver groaned as he struggled to sit up. He pulled himself to his feet and noticed that Katie was still lying on the floor.

"Katie?"

She didn't stir.

"Katie? Are you all right?" Oliver knelt down beside Katie, who had a very strong cough and her forehead was burning up. Katie had fallen ill. _Oh no. This can't be happening! How am I going to take care of a sick child?_

"Katie, hang in there. Don't give up on me now." Oliver held the little girl in his arms and stroked her ebony hair.

"I don't feel well," Katie mumbled.

"I know sweetheart. I'll find a way to help you feel better. Don't you worry. Just get some rest now."

Katie nodded and fell fast asleep with her head lying on Oliver's shoulder. Being careful not to wake Katie, Oliver dug through his knapsack and found some water. Oliver silently thanked Hermione for always insisting that he stock up on water when traveling. His heart felt heavy for a moment as he thought about Hermione, put quickly perished the thought. _I have to focus on Katie right now. She needs me._

He found a cold towel, which he placed on Katie's forehead, trying to lower her temperature. Oliver then tore off half of his sleeve and held up to Katie so she could blow her nose.

After Katie had finished, Oliver tossed the torn sleeve into the corner of the cell and thought hard about how he was going to get Katie and himself out of the cell as he held Katie in his arms. Suddenly, his eyes landed on the cell floor where there was a soft patch of dirt. His eyes lit up with excitement and his heart was filled with hope once again. _I can't believe I forgot about this! All I have to do is dig through this dirt and escape with Katie!_

Oliver laid Katie gently in the corner of the cell and wrapped her up in some old rags. "Rest now, Katie. You'll be safe soon."

Oliver crawled over to the patch of dirt and began digging frantically, but it seemed as if this patch of dirt had been a mirage because Oliver couldn't make much progress. He felt like screaming in frustration, but quickly silenced himself so as to not wake Katie and his captor. He stared sadly at Katie, angry at himself for not being able to help her. _First I failed my wife and now I've failed a little girl. I really must be the biggest prat in the world. _

Katie began to shiver violently, her teeth chattering. Oliver rushed to Katie's side and wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head on his shoulder, still shivering with tears streaming down her bruised face. "Shh….don't cry, Katie. Everything will be all right. We'll get out of here and I'll make sure you're taken care of. I promise I will not fail you again."

They stayed like that throughout the night trying to find a bit of warmth in that cold dungeon cell.

**A/N: **I'm so sorry about the slow update! Exams and other random things kept me busy. Anyway, sorry there was not much action in this chapter. There will be plenty of excitement in the upcoming ones. I promise!

Thank you to my amazing reviewers for their continued support:

**Lia06: ** Haha. Yeah, my physics professor is rather evil. Thanks for your review!

**Aznquidditchchick: **Deep down underneath all of that bickering, Ron and Hermione really do care about each other…..as friends, of course.

**Arwen: **Thanks for your review!

**StoryDreamer:** Don't worry. The suspense will be over eventually. You'll know what happens to Oliver. Regardless of whether he lives or dies, I promise you'll find the end satisfying. Thanks so much for reviewing!


	18. Mission Impossible?

**Chapter 18: Mission Impossible?**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to Mission Impossible or Harry Potter.

"Wake up! We need to get out of here!" Harry said urgently as he woke up his friends.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Mate, it's like bloody 2AM! What's going on?" Ron asked sleepily.

"Vhat is happening?" Viktor asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"I got a strange phone call from someone. It was a man; his voice was a bit raspy and harsh-sounding," Harry began.

"What did he say?" Hermione asked anxiously, her heart racing.

"He said we were to meet a woman standing at the corner of Shackles and Evergreen at 3:00 AM and bring 1000 galleons. The woman will have silver-blonde hair and will be wearing a red dress with black boots," Harry explained.

"Did this man say anything else?" Viktor asked as he threw on a black-hooded sweater.

Harry shook his head. "No. He just said we must go immediately and follow his instructions exactly if we wish to see Oliver again."

Hermione's eyes suddenly became fierce with determination because she was finally getting closer to finding her husband. "Let's go."

"Ok, this is the place," Harry said as he quickly glanced at his surroundings.

"Where is she?" Ron asked.

"There," Hermione said as she stared in the direction behind her friends.

The guys turned around and saw a rather beautiful woman who fit the description perfectly.

"I'm pleased to see you followed my master's orders. My name is Isabella. There is no need to introduce yourselves; I know who you are," Isabella added before Hermione said anything.

"Actually, Isabella, I was going to ask what you know about Oliver. Please tell me everything. He…he means the world to me," Hermione pleaded.

"She's bloody gorgeous, Harry," Ron whispered.

Harry rolled his eyes.

Isabella didn't notice this exchange and continued," I will tell you everything, but first I want the money."

"How do we know you'll keep your word?" Harry asked.

"You could easily run off vith the money vithout telling us anything," Viktor added.

Isabella pretended to look scandalized. "My, aren't we suspicious? Look, I don't have a lot of time and I'm not about to waste it on convincing you four to trust me. You either trust me or you don't. I don't have any control over your opinion of me. Now, do you want the information or not?"

Hermione sighed with defeat. "Fine, here's the money. Now tell me where I can find my husband."

Isabella snatched the money and counted it rapidly. "Good, you kept your word. It's a shame I won't do the same." Isabella immediately ran down the street.

"Come back you thief!" Hermione shouted angrily as she and the guys began running at top speed trying to catch Isabella.

"Come back here you coward!" Viktor yelled.

"You won't get away with this!" Harry shouted.

"I can't believe I thought you were beautiful!" Ron shouted.

The four friends shouted out spells at Isabella, trying to stop her before she disappeared from sight. Much to the surprise of the four friends, none of their spells worked on Isabella. It almost seemed as if there were a force field surrounding Isabella, each spell bouncing off of her, leaving her unscathed.

Suddenly Isabella vanished from sight. The four friends stopped to catch their breath. "Where did she go?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Harry answered.

Ron spotted a crumpled piece of paper lying on the asphalt. He bent down to pick up and quickly read it:

_Isabella, _

_Meet me at the location below._

_2548 Krizl Street_

_5th Floor_

"Hey, I think I found something. Isabella probably dropped this note," Ron said as he handed the note over to Harry.

They read the note and all of them immediately began running towards the location. "How did she get away so quickly?" Ron asked his friends as they turned a corner.

"She must have used some sort of speed enhancing potion," Harry suggested.

"You're probably right. I'm fairly sure that it was the rapidius potion," Hermione replied.

"Good. Ve are here," Viktor announced as he looked up at the unusually tall and formidable building.

The four of them gulped when they saw the barbed wire covering the exterior of the building. Streaks of dried blood covered the moldy grey walls with numerous signs posted saying welcoming words such as," Beware of the lion" and "Enter and die."

"Ladies first," Ron said as he pushed Hermione forward.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're such a gentleman, Ronald." Ron beamed at Hermione's "compliment."

Hermione began walking warily towards the entrance when the guys stopped her.

"Herm-oh-ninny, you cannot go through that vay," Viktor said.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"It could be a trap," Harry answered.

"Right. So ve must find a less obvious vay to enter the building," Viktor said.

Ron shrugged. "Why don't we just find a way to climb through that window?"

Everyone followed Ron's gaze and saw a small moldy window at the sixth floor. "It's the only window not covered with barbed wire, so I think it's our best chance," Ron reasoned.

Hermione nodded her head in agreement. "Good idea, Ron, but how are we going to scale the walls? For some reason, magic can't be used in this area. There's probably some sort of protective shield, which means only the castor of this protective shield can actually cast magic, " Hermione added after attempting to use her wand.

"I think I have an idea," Harry said as he began digging through his knapsack.

"What are you looking for, mate?" Ron asked.

"Here it is!" Harry exclaimed as he pulled out a very long rope with a thick hook on each end.

"Er, Harry, why do you happen to have a rope with hooks? I'm glad that you have the rope and all, but it seems kind of random that you would have a rope with hooks in your knapsack," Hermione asked with a baffled expression on her face.

Harry looked a bit uncomfortable. "Er, Ron and I…."

Hermione shook her head. "Never mind. I really don't want to know."

Harry shrugged. "Okay. Now we've got to hook one end of this rope up onto the latch in front of the window. Who wants to throw the rope?"

"I'll do it," Viktor volunteered.

Ron narrowed his eyes at Viktor and muttered the words "show off" to Harry, who gave Ron a stern look. Ron returned an apologetic glance.

"Vhat vas that, Ron?" Viktor asked with an eyebrow raised.

Ron gulped upon seeing the fierce look in Viktor's eyes. "Nothing. Carry on."

Without another word, Viktor threw one end of the rope towards the window while the trio watched in anticipation. After a couple more tries, the hook hung securely onto the window latch. The trio smiled excitedly at Viktor's success.

"I'll go first," Viktor said.

"No. Finding Oliver is my mission, so I will go first," Hermione declared.

"Are you sure, Herm-oh-ninny? You don't know vhat danger could avait you?" Viktor asked with concern.

"Viktor, there's no point in convincing Hermione to do otherwise," Harry said.

"Yeah, and I wouldn't worry too much. Hermione can handle anything," Ron added remembering what Hermione was like during her time at Hogwarts.

Hermione smiled at her friends' faith in her. "Yes, Viktor I'm sure. Besides anyone who tries to harm me will quickly regret it," Hermione said sweetly.

Viktor raised an eyebrow. "Very vell. Vear these gloves so you von't hurt your hands on the rope," Viktor said as he handed Hermione high-quality dragon gloves.

"Thanks Viktor," Hermione said," You guys can start climbing when I reach the halfway point."

The guys nodded and wished her luck. Hermione began climbing the rope while using the walls of the building for support. Her black boots pushed against the wall as she climbed further up on the rope with her black cloak blowing gently in the wind.

While Viktor was putting on some gloves to prepare for his turn, Ron began humming the theme to the muggle film, "Mission Impossible."

"Da-da da. Da-da da. Da da," Ron hummed.

Viktor looked to Harry for an explanation for Ron's behavior. Harry just shrugged helplessly.

Viktor shook his head with exasperation as he began climbing up the rope. Not long after, Harry and Ron quickly followed Viktor and Hermione through the window.

The four friends quickly studied their surroundings. The room was rather large and dusty with several boxes piled in the corner. Human bones were piled in the corner much to the horror of the four friends.

"Let's go this way," Harry said shakily as he led them towards another room. Suddenly he stopped.

"What's wrong, mate?" Ron asked.

"Harry, why are you turning pale?" Hermione asked with concern.

"Is something vrong, Harry?" Viktor asked.

Harry moved to the side, gulping nervously. He pointed to a box in the room in front of them.

Hermione, Ron and Viktor walked forward and immediately recoiled in horror at the sight before them.

Hermione's eyes widened with shock as she clamped her hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming. Out of reflex, Ron and Viktor held onto each other, but quickly came to their senses and pulled away, hoping no one noticed.

"Isabella," Hermione whispered. Granted, Hermione despised Isabella for being a little thief, but that didn't stop her from feeling disgusted and horrified at the sight before her. Isabella's body had been carefully placed in a box, with her arms hanging down by the sides of the box. Her silver-blonde hair hung in tangles, drenched by blood while her skin was both pale and dull. Her green eyes were wide open and stared blankly at the ceiling. Lastly, two knives penetrated her stomach and chest.

"Who did this, I wonder?" Harry asked, once he snapped out of his shock.

Harry's question was quickly answered, but not by one of his friends. "I did," a familiar, raspy voice answered.

The four friends turned around and were shocked …again. "Frank!" they exclaimed unanimously in a loud whisper.

"Yes, yes, it's me," Frank mumbled.

"Y-you killed her?" Ron asked, pointing to the dead woman in the box.

"That's what I said, isn't it?" Frank replied in an eerily calm voice. "I overheard the little witch talking to someone by a street corner saying how she tracked down Wood for his captor. She caught me eavesdropping and tried to use one of them killing curses on me. I managed to dodge the spell and I hit her on the head with an iron rod. Believe it or not, she was still going strong, so I threw two knives into her. Afterwards, I placed her body in this building. By the way, I believe these galleons are yours."

Hermione gratefully accepted the 100 galleons that Isabella had stolen. "Thank you, Frank, but why did you put her body in this building?" Hermione asked.

"Did you put her in this building to make a strong statement vith Mr. Vood's captor? You know, to scare him?" Viktor asked.

Frank shrugged. "Actually, I figured people would be disturbed by some random bloody corpse lying on the street. Plus, the city has all those sissy beautification laws," Frank replied nonchalantly.

"So what are you going to do now?" Harry asked, worried about whether Frank was going to try to murder them all.

"I'm going to help you a little with finding this Wood character. I don't like the guy, but I do know what it's like to lose a loved one. I'm sorry was so harsh with speaking to you before, Mrs. Wood. I just haven't been the same when my wife was murdered. She was my first and only love, and it nearly killed me not having her with me anymore. I don't know you kids, but no one deserves to share my fate."

Before anyone could express their pity, Frank held up your hand. "Don't say anything. I neither want, nor need your pity. Now I'm not a strong man, so I can't help you fight your husband's captor, but I will tell you how to get to him."

"Where is Oliver?" Hermione asked urgently, eager to find Oliver once and for all.

Frank pointed at the door to their left. "Go through that door and then go right. Walk down that hallway and enter through a door on your left. Walk down a corridor, which will stretch on for a quarter mile. Eventually, you'll come to a huge double door. Enter it and you will be in the dungeon. Follow the screams and you'll find your husband. "

The four friends were very much worried about the last few words Frank said, but at least it seemed as if Oliver were still alive. "Thank you, Frank! Here, take these 1000 galleons. You deserve it. I can't express how grateful I am."

Frank was surprised by Hermione's generosity. "T-thank you, Mrs. Wood. I wish you the best of luck. But now I must go."

After Frank left, Hermione began heading towards the door. "Come on, let's get going," Hermione said fiercely.

"We should gather some weapons before heading down there. Oliver's captor may have henchmen," Harry advised.

Hermione's eyes flashed dangerously. "I'll handle whatever comes our way. Any henchmen that get in my way will quickly regret it. Come."

**A/N: **Well, there you go—another chapter! I hope there was enough action this time around. I'm still working on the conclusion of this story. There's some things that I need to work out and dialogue that needs revision. I'll do my best to post it as soon as I can, but I do have to study for some exams, first.

Thank you to my reviewers:

**StoryDreamer: **I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Thanks for reviewing!

**Lia06:** Yeah, Oliver and the little girl have gone through a lot but there's still more adventure up ahead. Thanks for your review!

**Christa33: **I'm glad you love it! I hope this new chapter I wrote doesn't disappoint. Thanks for your review!

**Arwen: **Thanks for your review!


	19. The Showdown

A/N: I'm really sorry about the long wait! Anyway, this story has a total of 18 chapters, so there's one more chapter after this one. I will also be posting another story "Adventures in America," starring Hermione and Oliver.

**Chapter 17: The Showdown**

"Mr. Wood, why the long face?" the captor asked with a sadistic grin plastered on his face.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Gee, why on earth would I be depressed? I'm trapped here in a dungeon, not to mention, I was beaten and tortured. Plus, there's a sick little girl here, not that you would care. Hey, here's an idea: while you're making that so-called improved Polyjuice potion, you should make a potion that will help you grow a brain cell."

The captor smiled, much to the surprise of Oliver. "I'm glad you still have your sense of humor, boy. You'll need it very soon. Guards!"

"Damn," Oliver muttered.

---

"How much longer is it? Ron asked as he continued to walk down the dark corridor.

"Ve are almost there," Viktor answered.

"How do you know?" Ron asked.

"There's light ahead," Viktor replied.

"Not so fast," one of the captor's henchmen growled.

Hermione glared at the guard. "I'm warning you: get out of my way," Hermione warned.

The guard pulled out a spiked club. The three guys stood protectively in front of Hermione. "Whatever you do to her, we will do to you," Ron threatened.

"Leave her alone!" Viktor shouted angrily.

"If you harm her, you will quickly regret it, " Harry growled.

"Oh, the little princess needs protecting, does she? Well, girl, you should've brought men to protect you, not little boys." Before the guys could react, Hermione hexed the guard, knocking him off his feet…literally. His feet were severed from the rest of his body in such a way that his feet were still upright while the rest of his body was lying on the floor.

The three guys exchanged glances that were a combination of shock, awe and worry. "Come," Hermione commanded as she trudged ahead with determination.

"Let's makes sure Hermione is never angry with us," Harry said.

"Agreed!" Viktor and Ron said unanimously.

Eventually, they came to the double doors that Frank had mentioned earlier. Hermione tried opening the doors, but they were locked. The four friends shouted out as many spells as they could, but nothing worked. Hermione growled with frustration. "It's not fair! I've come so close to finding Oliver and now I can't even open these stupid doors."

Harry and Viktor patted Hermione comfortingly. "Don't worry we'll find a way," Harry said.

"Ve promise," Viktor added.

"Move aside. I have an idea." They stepped aside, letting Ron move closer to the double doors.

"What are you going to do?" Hermione asked curiously.

"You'll see," Ron said mysteriously as he pulled out a paper clip. He inserted it into the door and shook it for a few moments. Suddenly, there was a clicking sound. Ron turned the doorknob so that the door opened just a crack.

"You did it, Ron!" Hermione said as she kissed Ron on the cheek and hugged him.

"Good going, mate!" Harry grinned.

"Vell done, Ron!" Viktor cheered.

Ron beamed. "Thanks guys!"

"Where did you learn to do that?" Hermione asked with awe.

"I have my ways," Ron replied mysteriously," Now let's go find Oliver!"

Both Oliver and Katie were chained to a wall. Oliver's jaw dripped with blood and his eyes were bruised. Katie had a broken leg and some fresh cuts on her arm much to the horror of Oliver. He was supposed to protect her and once again he failed.

"Have you had enough dear boy?" the captor asked, grinning.

"Funny you call me a boy when you're not even a real man. You just stand there having all of your guards do the fighting for you. If you ask me, that's pathetic. You kidnap me and torture me just so you can regain a lost opportunity. What's even worse, you torture an innocent little girl. And you know what? I'm tired of playing your games. Your reign of terror ends now!" Oliver thought of all the times he let Hermione and Katie down and how much pain he caused them both. Anger boiled his blood as he gained the strength to break free of the cuffs. He stood in front of Katie to shield her from what was to come.

"Fight me like a man, you coward!"

"Guards!" the captor said as he ran to hide behind some crates. The guards came out and advanced towards Oliver.

"Coward!" Oliver shouted. He stood protectively in front of Katie, refusing to budge. The guards soon surrounded the two prisoners. Katie whimpered, clearly terrified and in pain. "It'll be okay, Katie," Oliver whispered.

Without another moment's hesitation, the five guards began punching Oliver. He blocked each punch as he kicked the guards. Katie bit one of the guards on the ankle, causing him to yelp in pain. Oliver struck the injured guard before he could harm Katie. Eventually, all but one of the guards were lying on the stone floor, unconscious. The remaining guard quickly pulled out a knife and waved it threateningly in front of Oliver.

"Touch him, and die!" a familiar voice shouted.

Oliver and the guard looked up and saw Hermione, Ron, Harry and Viktor at the top of the stairs.

"Hermione!" Oliver cried happily.

As much as Hermione wanted to hug and kiss Oliver a million times, she had to remain focused at the task at hand—kicking the captor's ass!

"Guard, leave now. I got them exactly where I want," the captor said.

As the captor emerged from the shadows, the four friends were shocked yet again. "Mr. Rochester!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Vhat is going on?" Viktor asked.

"Ah, Mrs. Wood I see you remember me, or should I say, you recognize Mr. Rochester."

"Um, but you _are_ Mr. Rochester, so of course you would look like yourself. Did you have one too many firewhiskeys or something?" Ron asked.

The captor laughed. "Mr. Rochester is dead. You, in fact, have never met the poor fool. I took over his body."

"Y-you mean, I spoke to you on the day where you said you would close Oliver's case?" Hermione asked warily.

The captor nodded. "I see you're brighter than your husband, but I did speak to you before that day."

Oliver was curious at what his captor by that, but decided to keep quiet. Every time he opened his mouth it always seem to get someone in trouble. But if he laid one slimy finger on Hermione or his friends…

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, puzzled.

"Here, maybe this will help. I'll show you my true form." After muttering a spell, the captor transformed himself from Mr. Rochester to his actual self.

Hermione gasped," Kenneth Wixby! I treated you at St. Mungo's! Y-you kidnapped my husband? Why?"

"I was once a talented Quidditch Keeper much like your husband, but an accident I was in ruined my reflexes. And guess who replaced me? Your precious husband! Because I lost my job, my wife left me. I lost everything, so I concocted an improved version of the Polyjuice Potion to take over your husband's identity and his talent." Wixby walked towards Hermione, which caused her friends to move closer to her.

"And you my dear, I haven't forgotten about you. I'll never forget your stunning face at St. Mungo's. To make my transformation into Oliver complete, I will make you my wife."

Hermione burst out laughing much to the dismay of the captor. "That's your brilliant plan? You have a much better chance marrying one of your guards here. Come now, Wixby. You can't possibly be serious! This must be some sort of cry for attention."

The guard standing by Oliver looked horrified at what Hermione had just said. He had a priceless expression on his face as if to say," Oh please don't give him anymore ideas!"

Wixby boiled with anger. "You little wench! You will do as I say!" Ron, Harry, and Viktor immediately curled their fists, but Hermione signaled them to stop.

"Don't you dare call my wife a little wench!" Oliver yelled out before he could stop himself.

"Oh, so now you've chosen to speak, have you? Guards, I've wasted enough time. Let's just complete this transformation now and destroy Mr. Wood once and for all."

Katie wept quietly, holding onto Oliver. "Shh…don't cry, Katie."

Hermione's eyes flickered dangerously. "If you lay one more hand on my husband, it will be the last thing you will ever touch!"

"And ve vill gladly help her," Viktor threatened.

"Release Oliver, now!" Harry commanded.

Ron, surprisingly said nothing. He merely glared at the captor with a pensive look on his face while holding that mysterious bag of unopened peanuts.

"I fear you not," Wixby said confidently, coughing slightly. Ron's mouth curled into an evil smile as he glanced down at the peanuts again.

"Your trembling body speaks otherwise," Hermione commented, smirking.

"If you harm me, I will kill your husband," Wixby said.

Viktor and Harry rolled their eyes, as well as Hermione. "No, you won't. You have to keep him alive for the transformation otherwise all of your efforts will have gone to waste. Don't play games with me, Wixby because you will lose," Hermione replied," Now release my husband and I will not harm you. It's your last chance."

Wixby growled. "I don't negotiate…wench. If you don't become my wife, I will kill your friends."

"Don't listen to him, Hermione," Harry whispered. "Nothing will happen to us. He's bluffing. Look at him. He's a coward."

Hermione nodded and winked surreptiously at Harry. This meant she had a plan and wanted Harry and the others to follow along. Harry gave a signal to both Viktor and Ron to alert them to play along. Harry winked at Oliver to let him know not to take anything Hermione was about to say, seriously. This however confused Oliver. _Harry, likes me?! I…I had no idea! Ew! And I walked around with barely any clothes on in the lockeroom at Hogwarts! This is just not my day…_ Fortunately, Katie was a perceptive little girl and knew that the wink was just a signal…an ill-chosen signal, but a signal nonetheless.

"You have something important to say, Mr. Potter?" Wixby smirked.

Harry shook his head.

Hermione stepped forward and smiled flirtaciously. "All right, Wixby. I'll be your wife. How could I refuse an offer from such a handsome gentleman?" Hermione felt like puking when she said this and couldn't help feeling rather guilty saying this, especially in front of Oliver even though she didn't mean a single word.

Oliver's jaw dropped and was about to make yet another angry comment when Katie clamped her hand over his mouth. "Don't say anything, Oliver. She knows what she's doing," Katie said wisely. Oliver nodded in defeat, hoping that Katie was right about Hermione just acting. He couldn't bear to lose his wife especially after having gone through this whole ordeal.

Wixby broke into a grin. "I was right. You are a smart woman. You will lose Mr. Wood, but you will at least have your friends."

Hermione resisted the urge to punch the daylights out of Wixby, but managed to draw up the strength to say," How about we seal this little arrangement with a kiss?"

Oliver immediately jumped to his feet, wanting to kill Wixby. Katie gave him the puppy-dog- eye-looke (A/N: You know the look…), pleading him to calm down. Oliver sighed in defeat. "Damn your cuteness," Oliver muttered in defeat.

Katie smiled innocently at Oliver.

Wixby pulled Hermione close to him. "My, you move on quickly." Just as Wixby was about to lay his gross, wart lips on Hermione, Hermione signaled the guys to make their move, while Oliver watched helplessly as Wixby was about to kiss Hermione; his heart was breaking at the very sight of it.

Harry shouted out an incantation, but nothing happened, much to the horror of Hermione and her friends.

Wixby glared at Harry and his friends. " Magic won't work here you insolent little brats! You'll pay for that! Guards!"

"Can't even fight your own battles, eh, Vixby?" Viktor commented.

Wixby ignored Viktor's comment and stood behind the advancing guards for protection. While Viktor, Harry and Hermione were fighting the guards, Ron disappeared into a dark corner. Oliver, meanwhile, was shouting," Punch him in the stomach, Hermione! Give him a quick jab in the ribs!"

Hermione elbowed one of the guards in the eyes while Harry got another one in a headlock. Viktor punched and kicked ferociously, never appearing to tire. Even little Katie joined in the fight from within the dungeon cell, throwing rocks at the guards. "Take that, you buttheads!" Katie yelled.

Oliver used a more annoying approach by throwing spitballs, aiming the spit directly at the guards' ears much to their annoyance. Unfortunately, one of the guards knocked out both Oliver and Katie and bound them tightly with rope. Meanwhile, Ron crept slowly behind Wixby, holding out a bag of peanuts in front of him. While the guards were fighting Viktor, Harry and Hermione, Ron shoved the peanuts into Wixby's mouth, causing him to cough profusely.

The coughing and gagging distracted the guards as they tried to help Wixby. "No, y-you…fools!" Wixby tried to shout as he coughed. He pointed at the advancing group, trying to tell the guards to return to the battle.

Unfortunately for Wixby, the guards ignored his pleas and continued with their futile attempts in helping Wixby stop coughing. Harry, Hermione, Viktor and Ron quickly knocked out the guards and bound them tightly. Wixby stared fearfully back at his attackers, wondering what to do. His guards were now immobile and unable to help him; Wixby was on his own.

"Not so brave on your own, are you?" Hermione smirked.

"Shut it, brat," Wixby growled.

Harry restrained himself from laughing," You're not exactly in a position to make demands."

Wixby gulped, trying not to show the fear in his eyes. Finally, an idea came to him. While keeping his eyes on his attackers, he reached for a flask behind him and suddenly threw it at Viktor and Harry, causing the contents from the flask to splash on their eyes.

Viktor screamed with pain as he clamped his hands over his eyes. Ron rushed over to help his friends, but one of the bound guards stuck out a leg and tripped Ron, causing Ron to hit his head against the concrete as Hermione's eyes widened with alarm. She wanted to help her friends, but she still had to deal with Wixby. She turned to face Wixby with a fierce expression plastered on her face as she approached him. "You son of a bitch! You kidnapped my husband and hurt my friends. I gave you many chances to end this needless cruelty once and for all, but you insist on tormenting everyone around you. Well, you know what? If you won't end this torment, then I will." Before Wixby could react, Hermione punched Wixby right on his nose. She then kicked him in the groin and in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Hermione turned to face the guards on her own (Harry and Viktor were still on the ground, unable to move from the pain). She had such a steely calmness on her face that it greatly unnerved the guards.

"Does anyone else here want to anger me further?" Hermione asked calmly as she crushed a stone in her hands as if it were bread.

The guards shook their heads and quickly ran out. "Cowards!" Wixby shouted as he sat up and got on his feet, still wincing from being kicked in the groin and stomach.

"Oh no you don't!" Hermione shouted as she twisted his right arm, snapping it in two. She pulled Wixby up close her face as her eyes darkened with fury. "You listen to me, Wixby. I've had quite enough of all of the pain and sleepless nights you caused for my friends, my husband, and me. If you wish to see the light of day again, you sure as hell better hand over the key to my husband's cell and that potion you've been brewing," Hermione demanded.

Wixby shook his head with determination. "Forget it, brat."

Hermione smiled coldly. "Fine. Have it your way." Hermione glanced at a nearby machine that had sparks flying. _It must've been damaged sometime during this fight._ Before Wixby could react, Hermione shoved him against the machine. Thousands of volts ran through his body, paralyzing him. Sparks flew out of his eyes and his hair stood straight up like spikes. Finally, he dropped down to the cold ground, his body severely burned. Hermione put on rubber gloves and touched his neck—there was no pulse. It was over. It was finally over. Kenneth Wixby—the man who had brought so much pain to many people—was finally dead.

Hermione turned to her friends lying on the floor. "Harry, Ron, Viktor, are you okay?" She shook their shoulders gently and brushed the hair out of their eyes. Gradually, their eyes fluttered open. They gradually sat up and Hermione helped them to their feet. "Are you guys ok?

"Well, of course, Mione. No wimp like Wixby can ever defeat us," Ron said triumphantly as he let out a little cough. Hermione, Harry and Viktor smiled at Ron's comment.

"We'll leave in just a moment guys," Hermione said as she ran towards Oliver's cell. Her three friends ran after her, concerned over Oliver's safety.

Oliver and a little girl were bound tightly and had rags stuffed into their mouths with their eyes snapped shut. Hermione pulled out the key that she had snatched from Wixby and quickly opened the cell. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Viktor rapidly untied Oliver and Katie. Hermione jumped into Oliver's arms, tears spilling from their eyes.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry for everything… " Oliver said as he gently wiped some tears from Hermione's eyes.

Without a word, Hermione replied as she quickly pulled Oliver towards her and passionately kissed him. All of the pain and heartache she had felt quickly melted away as her lips locked with Oliver's. At last, Hermione had her husband back—both of them safe in each other's arms and that's the way life should always be.


End file.
